Are you really?
by reeyachan
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATED! Killua settles Kurapika's gender issue his way and he just had to make sure by asking for one thing he will regret later. A KilluxKura fic (a contribution to the KilluxKura section of this fandom) ;;
1. THAT MORNING

A/N: Because I just have to write my own version of Kurapika's gender issue (and because this idea has been circulating inside my head since I started writing HxH fics). Killua just had to make sure of everything :D A KilluxKura fanservice (because all the KilluxKura fics and doujinshis I've read are hints of rape ones -_-) Hope you like it! Gyaha~

Sorry in advance if there are OOCness.

DISCLAIMER: I am but a college student.

* * *

**ARE YOU REALLY?**

CHAPTER ONE  
**THAT MORNING**

"Why do you ask?"

"Well..." The silver-haired kid crossed his legs and shifted his weight to his right. He blinked then slightly looked at the blonde opposite him, observed his waiting face for a while then sighed. After all the three of them (with Leorio and Gon) went through with their never ending mission of truly figuring out _what_ Kurapika is, it all came to this - him simply asking the Kuruta about it. _Those stupid antics of the two dorks were stupid_, Killua thought. _Now all will be revealed because of me and they owe me big time because of this!_

Actually, he took part in planning those 'stupid antics' as well but he never really went there and did them. Those were Gon and Leorio's jobs. But yeah, all failed. Not really allowing himself to accept the fact that he is dead curious as the other two, Killua volunteered on asking Kurapika straight in the face, not as curious as Gon, but as curious as himself.

He faced Kurapika again and leaned over the table close to his friend's face. "Sorry to say this but, we honestly doubt you, Kurapika." _Straight on._

The Kuruta's eyebrows creased as he slowly put down his book. "Why do you doubt me for? And how is your former question actually related to trust?" He asked, suspicious.

Killua sighed and decided to do a little enumeration. "Can you explain all of these? Number one: you always seclude yourself from us whenever we're together inside the house, number two: you sound like a girl, number three: you look like a girl, number four: we never see you naked because you didn't want to strip in a men's bath during hotspring trips, number four: you wear a skirt for crying out loud, and number five: you never tell us your true gender, ever." Killua knows if he's Leorio, he's be knock out dead right before finishing number one. But he is not Leorio, and he can fight Kurapika head on. He waited for an answer, a sudden twitch of excitement ran up his spine.

Kurapika sighed and closed his eyes, he is obviously pissed. Who wouldn't be!? "Killua."

"Yo?"

"Would you still doubt me if I tell you directly that I am a male?" The Kuruta asked, eyes still closed.

The ex-assassin frowned, quite disappointed at the response of his friend. He sneered inaudibly. "Probably not."

The Kuruta sighed again and opened his eyes. "Do you believe that I'm a woman then?"

"Hm..." Killua shrugged. He wasn't expecting that question. "No. But physically, I might consider that fact."

Kurapika leaned back and held up his book to his eye level again, covering his face. "Then I have nothing more to say. I already told you straight that I am a male but you still think I am not. I have no right to interfere with your opinion. If that's what you think, then suit yourself."

Killua blinked. _That's it!? _Honestly, he expected a longer conversation that's why this is unacceptable! The ex-assassin smacked the table in front of him and leaned towards the Kuruta. "Kurapika, we need proof."

The Kuruta lowered his book and suspiciously looked at Killua. "We...?"

Killua snapped. "Of course we! Gon, Leorio and me have been seriously taking measures to figure you out! Isn't it obvious!?"

"Really...?" Kurapika asked with gritted teeth and closed eyes, shutting his book violently and smacking it on the table. He took a deep breath. "Tell me, Killua." He leaned forward towards Killua who back away. Their faces were inches apart.

The ex-assassin look away, intimidated.

"Killua," the blonde continued, not moving an inch. "What proof do you need, exactly?" He asked with his low voice, almost whispering.

Killua shrugged when he felt Kurapika's breath brush through his ear. He sneered then turned his gaze to his blonde friend. He blinked then leaned away and his eyes turned back to serious mode. "A convincing one," he answered.

Kurapika narrowed his eyes and leaned forward even more, looking straight at Killua's eyes seriously. "Do you want me to kiss a woman?"

"Anyone can do that."

"Do you want me to date a woman then?"

"Lesbianism is quite accepted in society nowadays."

"Aren't my garments obvious enough?"

"If you haven't noticed, you wear a skirt."

The Kuruta almost popped a nerve but he kept his cool. A small curve formed on the corner of his lips. "Do you want me to strip naked in front of you?"

The ex-assassin gulped and grinned inwardly. This could be the chance of a lifetime for him. If he sees proof of what Kurapika really is, he wouldn't tell anybody about it because it was his and only his brilliant idea to ask him directly. It was a perfect plan-almost. He grinned. "That's convincing enough."

_Ha! _Kurapika thought while leaning back on his chair. "Fine then." He stood up and started removing his blue and gold tribal outer garments.

Killua's eyes grew wide and he instantly stood up. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Stripping naked in front of you to prove that I am a man and _not _a woman," Kurapika answered thoughtfully as he remove his tribal skirt.

The ex-assassin's eyebrows creased and he slammed the table lightly with his right palm. "Are you seriously gonna strip in public!?" he whispered then looked around.

They were at a local cafe, waiting for Gon and Leorio from grocery shopping. Well, actually, it was their plan (the three of them) to 'corner' Kurapika today that's why the two unusual-volunteers-for-grocery-shopping guys offered their help because of Killua's promise to make Kurapika talk to him about his true gender. Luckily for them, the Kuruta was only suspicious about serious stuff he was not expecting this (Killua asking him questions about his gender and wanting proof) to be part of their plan.

"Why not? It is also to as people would not think I am a woman."

"Wha- Not here! Don't be so careless!"

"Then where and when can I give or show you proof that I really am what I say I am? Back at the hotel room, where the three of you are present? Tell me." Kurapika folded his blue and gold tribal garments and placed them on the table on top of his book then leaned over the table to look closer at Killua again. "How do you want me to reveal what I _really _am?" he asked, whispering, with the most tantalizing tone of his voice.

_How...?_ Killua's blood instantly ran up his cheeks and he could feel goosebumps form at the back of his neck. _Is this person gay!?_

"And I am also _not _a homosexual if that is what you have in thought right now."

Killua sneered. "Well stop what you're doing before someone sees you! Geez~" He looked away, flushed. _Get away from me. Get away from me..._

Kurapika smirked. "I am not doing any harm to them, nor to you."

The ex-assassin still had his crimson face as he snort.

"Plus you are male, too, so there is no reason for you to blush like that." Kurapika sat back, crossed his legs and began scanning through the pages of his book again, as if nothing happened.

"W-Wha-" Killua's blood completely dominated his brain. He blinked and shook his head, trying to compose himself and trying to erase from his brain the picture of Kurapika stripping in front of him and the sound of his alluring voice. It was intimidating and traumatizing for him. He could even picture Kurapika's question of where and how he would strip in front of the three of them; how he would remove his clothes, what his reaction will be after that. _Will he just stand there while we watch like it's some kind of a show? What if he has boobs and what would he look like if...?_ _Gaahh! No_! Killua shrugged and closed his eyes and concentrated and decided not to look at Kurapika's face for a while. The ex-assassin had wished he had never asked the Kuruta about this in the first place.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Ree-chan: Hahahahaha! I am very sorry about that. Sumimasen ne! ^^;;

Killua: What the _hell _is this!?

Kurapika: . . .

Leorio: Dammit! You should've let him strip in public, writer-san!

Ree-chan: Aing~ Hihi. Even if I _really _wanted to, I could not -_-

Leorio: WHHHYYYYY!?

Kurapika: _Over my dead body._

Leorio: o_o"

Ree-chan: See? Ahehe~

Gon: Ne, we could always ask Kurapika to strip for us if he really wanted to do it :D

Kurapika: o_o"

Leorio: _Hehe._Gon, let's have a little talk, shall we? :D

Kurapika: Nnnnggggg... Writer-san...

Ree-chan: What's tha- Ah! Kura-chan, your eyes are red!

Kurapika: _Don't let them get away with everything._

Ree-chan: Hai hai~ I'm sorry, I'm sorry T_T

Kurapika: . . .

Ree-chan: Review please! Onegai, review-kudasai!

Killua: What the _hell_ is this!?


	2. THAT NIGHT

A/N: Due to insistent public demand, and because of evergreen dryad's great blood loss at just the thought of it (lol XD) and LucaBlightIsPUCA-chi telling me this has potential, I wrote a sequel! Thank you for everyone who reviewed on the first one and for telling me to continue the story. Well, not really continuing it, I just inserted another one-shot-ish fic related to the first one to make it look like a chaptered fic. I really planned only on writing a one-shot but since you requested, no problem ^_^

I wrote this together with evergreen dryad's awesome ideas on 'how' Kurapika should...  
OH PLEASE JUST READ IT XD (Leorio: Hallelujah *bleeding*)

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH. I am not Togashi.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO**  
THAT NIGHT**

"Oi, Killua."

The ex-assassin nonchalantly turned to his right where the person who has called him, whispering, was seated. It was about 7 o'clock in the evening at that time and the four of them are having pizza for dinner inside their apartment. Killua and Gon were sitting on the floor and Leorio was seating on the couch. They were eating pizza while watching TV. "Yo?" he mumbled while chewing on his slice.

Leorio leaned closer to the silver haired kid and looked over at the balcony first before whispering, "What happened earlier?"

Gon dragged himself closer to his best friend for him to hear what he has to say.

"What?" Killua asked, confused.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "You know, Kurapika…"

_Ack._ The ex-assassin flinched. He has forced his brain to forget about what happened earlier, his thoughts, the words left unspoken, the thing the blonde almost did–everything. Now all was flushed back to him like he was a toilet bowl swallowing back every single memory with the toilet water. Everything came back to mind–everything; Kurapika's _almost_ stripping, his alluring voice, his question. Oh God, did I just said everything!? Yes, everything! Killua was frozen.

"Killua?" Gon inquired as he lean closer to see his friend's face. "Killua!" The spiky haired kid waved his hands in front of his best friend's face.

"Oh." Killua blinked and got back on earth. His thoughts flew to somewhere a minor child is not allowed to be in.

Leorio's eyebrows creased. _What's wrong with this kid?_ He then shook his head and ignored the thought. "So…?" he carried on with the topic.

Killua's left face twitched. _If I lie, they wouldn't know what happened and I can live my life peacefully but if Kurapika tells them what really happened, Leorio might tell me how stupid my plan was. That wasn't stupid at all! I was at the verge of knowing it. I was so close! It's just, I can't allow him to do that in public. But what if I really agreed on him stripping earlier? Will he do it then? If I tell them the truth, I will be forced to talk Kurapika into stripping in front of us now. But I have a feeling he won't do it. Of course he won't. Leorio is here! So, mission failed? No. I have to deal this myself and end what I started._

"Did you blew it, kid? Told you that was a no-win plan!" The doctor mused while grimacing and leaning back on the couch.

The ex-assassin glared at him. "Don't get ahead of me, old man. If I do this successfully you will have to buy me sweets for 10 years, got it? And I must tell you, I eat sweets _a lot_."

Leorio sneered. "Oohh. Scary."

Killua gave him another piercing glare. "I'm dead serious."

Chill ran up the doctor's spine in a speed of light and he shrugged as he felt goosebumps form all over his body. He gulped and blinked. _This kid knows how to make a person say yes._ "I won't call your plan stupid then."

Killua looked away and returned to eating and watching TV. "Good." _Now how do I deal with this?_

After hours of bro fights and teasing and chasing each other to death, the two kids finally settled down in front of the TV again. They slumped on the couch where Leorio and Kurapika were sitting. They were watching a movie–apparently, one that interests the blonde; since he was the one who played the DVD in the first place. Surprising, but it was a movie based on a bestselling novel Kurapika was reading earlier. The Kuruta was sitting on one end of the couch, next to Leorio who was sitting next to Gon, who was sitting next to Killua.

The doctor yawned audibly and exaggeratedly, lightly elbowing the spiky haired kid beside him. "I'm sleepy. This is boring." He secretly turned his eyes to the Kuruta but the blonde did not even hear him. He eyed Killua who was ignoring him as well. Leorio grimaced and looked at Gon. He grinned. _Perfect._ "Ah–"

The silver haired kid looked at him.

"I should take Gon to bed. And I'm sleepy so I might go to sleep too," Leorio mused while nodding his head towards the little kid beside him.

Killua looked at his best friend. Gon was already sleeping. He sat straight and stretched his arms, ready to carry his best friend to their shared room. "I'll do that–"

Leorio narrowed his eyes at him.

Killua's eyebrows creased.

The doctor nodded towards the blonde behind him and mouthed, 'Go'.

The ex-assassin sneered and mouthed back a 'Now?'.

Leorio nodded.

Killua looked at his sleeping best friend again and finally slumped back to his seat. "Fine," he muttered.

"Well then…" Leorio lifted Gon from the couch and bid goodnight to the blonde who just waved a forced hand at him and to the silver haired kid who just glared at him.

Now all was quiet, except for the speakers of the TV. It was 12mn, and the lights were turned off because of the movie. No one was watching but the blonde kid and the silver haired kid who had his chocolates on his lap. He took another ball from the box and shot it inside his mouth, chewing it disbelievingly while staring nonchalantly at the TV screen. The movie bores him to death. He thought of ways of asking the Kuruta and continuing on with the topic earlier…

_"Kurapika, can you make everything clear now?"_

_"Kurapika, you have to give us another proof."_

_"Kurapika, do wear panties?"_

But everything has have to have proof. Killua has to make sure of it. He has to have evidence that he really is what he says he is. _Then…_

_"Kurapika, just strip naked in front of me so our misery would end already."_

_Ah man!_ Killua closed his eyes and tried to think of more ways to get back the mood earlier. Now he's regretting he did not let Kurapika strip in the café. _Damn it!_ He chewed on another chocolate then took a deep breath. _Fine, here goes nothing. At least I will be the first one to know his true gender._

"Kurapika," the ex-assassin called out, his voice levelling the volume of the speakers.

The blonde didn't move an inch. He was seriously watching the movie.

Killua sighed and tried to watch again, waiting for the right moment to get his friend's attention.

While waiting for that right moment, and because he finds the movie too boring to watch, Killua thought of making presumptions about his plan and picturing out what he plan to pull off so that he'd be ready.

. . .

What was swarming in his mind were not presumptions, it was the picture of Kurapika stripping naked in front of the three of them. The way Kurapika asked him the question earlier of 'where and when' can he give Killua proof that he is really male, instantly made him picture something in his head. And to add the 'how', the ex-assassin really thought of the blonde doing what he was about to do earlier, and picture 'how' he was doing it…

The four hunters got back to the apartment that day. Leorio and Gon were secretly inquiring the ex-assassin how his plan progressed but Killua just answered them with "He says he's male and I believe he is so stop asking. We solved out problems."

With the three not knowing that Kurapika can hear and sense their suspiciousness, out of irritation because he knows he was secretly being talked about behind his back, with a naughty mood now triggering his system and with a devilishly enticing grin on his face, he walked towards the living room where the three were seated on the couch, as normal as he can pull off, while stating the words, "I heard about your little shenanigans and I see you all are torn out already."

The three froze.

Leorio was sweating cold.

Gon started laughing nervously.

Killua then sighed. _Great. He heard us._

The blonde walked across the room and glanced at the ex-assassin with that teasing smirk of his.

The silver haired kid froze again. _Shit. He's gonna do it!_

Kurapika stood in the middle of the room. Leorio, Gon and Killua sat on the couch in front of him, staring at him, reading him as he stood there. Just as instantly, Hisoka's Spanish themed instrumental music (2011 ver) started playing in the background and he suddenly lifted his hands and carefully removed his upper outer tribal garment in time with the beat and threw it on the couch.

Leorio's eyes grew wide it bulged out of its sockets, a strange smile formed on his lips. "K-Kurapika. W-w-what are you d-doing…?"

Gon sat there, wondering what the Kuruta was doing.

Killua almost fainted, unable to determine why he has this certain tingling at the back of his neck. One side of him wanted to stop the blonde but another didn't want to.

Kurapika then removed his tribal skirt and threw it at the same direction. "Proving something." He buried his eyes on the three, looking at them with that alluringly determined look, as flawless as ever. He then put his hand on the belt cloth around his waist, ready to take them off. "Why? Do you find me attractive now?" he asked with that low and sharp voice of his.

No one could answer.

Hearing the blonde's somewhat seductive voice made the doctor's bones grow weak and blood ran up his head it felt like spitting down his nose he didn't know why. He was subconsciously drooling already.

Gon's eyes grew wide with a forced smile on his face, that's his answer to Kurapika's weird question.

Killua gulped. He wonders why he, for some reason, didn't want to see Kurapika strip naked. He thought him having boobs and ovaries, but when he imagine the blonde having those, he still feels normal. But thinking of seeing Kurapika's naked male body is something else. He's definitely not in love with men. But thinking of seeing Kurapika's naked male body really is something else! _He's just so… covered._

The Kuruta gripped on the belt cloth and dramatically slips it off his waist. His white and green under garments fell loose and he instantly takes them off. What were left were his white pants and another black sleeveless undergarment.

Now the ex-assassin had a chance to scan the exposed pale skin of the blonde–eyes shifting from his pale hands to his arms, to his refined slim biceps, to his bare shoulders, to his collar bone.

Kurapika had his arms crossed across his upper case, hands gripped tight at the bottom part of his black under garment. He slowly lifted his shirt up (or at least that's what Killua had in mind; everything was in slow motion) it showed his belly button, then his light refined abs on that flat stomach. Kurapika's complexion was not as pale as Killua's and not as tanned as Gon's; it had just the right amount of paleness and tan to it, and his skin was smooth and looks sensitive and delicate it makes you want to run your palms slowly, feeling each bump and pore, against his upper body until your hand sores (or at least that was what Leorio and, slightly, Killua had in mind at that time). As his shirt goes up and off, there revealed the truth behind the famous gender issue in the universe–his flat and pinkish nipples. The Kuruta threw the black shirt on the floor and paused, he stood there for a while.

Leorio's blood flushed out of his nose.

Gon just looked at him thinking, _Oooohh! Finally Kurapika took off his shirt in front of us!_

Killua looked down and closed his eyes. _Heh~ He was male after all. That's enough th–_

"Not satisfied?"

_Eh?_ The ex-assassin looked up and his eyes grew wide just as instantly.

The blonde was already ready to pull down his pants. He stopped before carrying on with the stripping. "We are all men, yes? So you need not flush red like that." He stepped forward and leaned close to Killua, who was the only one obviously approachable since it was him who the blonde told the stripping about and because Leorio's blood was gushing out of his system at that time and Gon was too minor for a move like that, with his bare skin. "Unless you are in deniably attracted to this," he whispered while nodding down to his half naked body. He smirked and stood back up again, now stripping off his pants in front of the ex-assassin's face.

_What…?_ Killua could only stare at him with disbelief.

Kurapika pulled his pants down and threw them on the floor again. His clothes were scattered all over the living room. What's left was his boxers. He later held on to it, pulling it down slowly and carefully–

…

The TV was turned off. Kurapika walked to the player and took out the DVD to place it on the rack again.

Killua blinked and shook his head off of the thoughts he instantly had in mind and focused on not thinking any for the next couple of hours. The blonde walked past him without him noticing Kurapika.

"Aren't you going to bed now?"

The ex-assassin blinked again and looked around, focusing his eyes on the darker figure in front of him. "A-Ah… Kurapika, ano…"

The Kuruta creased his eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"Ah–" Instantly thinking about the picture inside his mind just now, Killua was thankful he couldn't see the blonde's face or he'd think of another one of the same idea. _Damn it!_ He looked down and accepted his defeat. "Nothing." Killua then hopped off the couch, dropping his empty chocolate box to the floor, and went straight to his and Gon's shared room. "Goodnight."

The silver haired kid decided not to continue with his 'genius' plan though Leorio asks him nonstop. He gives up and he thought of not talking about that topic for a long time. But he should definitely ask Kurapika about it again, soon, the moment those thoughts are totally deleted from his brain. Killua just hopes he won't have a stripping Kurapika in his dream that night.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Ree-chan: I apologize over and over again ^^;;

Kurapika: _Why did you have to describe even that...?_

Ree-chan: Oh Kurapika your eyes are red again OwO

Kurapika: _Do you want to know why?_

Leorio: Hallelujah. HALLELUJAH 0XD

Kurapika: Nnnnngggg...

Killua: What the hell's happening to you!?

Ree-chan: I know. I totally raped Kurapika here nuuuuu! TT

Kurapika: Where is the Ree-chan who writes adorable fanfics about shota boys?

Ree-chan: Noooooo! TT

Kurapika: Where is she?

Ree-chan: I'm still here Kura-chan! I'm here!

Kurapika: Then why are you writing such stuff?

Ree-chan: Because I want to write about you stripping. Gyihihi~

Kurapika: . . .

Gon: Review please!

Leorio: Review. Hallelujah =D


	3. NEXT MORNING

A/N: Sorry... homeworks. Anyway, I have a feeling you'll be beyond disappointed with this chapter because it looked like it jumped from one story to another (well, I can't blame myself. I need to think of things other than the stripping Kurapika because this was intended to be a one-shot fic in the first place, though I also want it to continue. Gyahahahaha), but I assure you, the KilluKura goods are up for the next chapter. Gyiihi~ Thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting ^_^

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE**  
NEXT MORNING**

The sun shined through the curtained windows of a room inside an apartment. The air was as fresh as the smell of dawn as a spiky haired kid turned the knob to open the window, eyes shining with the rays of the sun. He smiled widely and inhaled the morning oxygen, thinking about wonderful things he can and will do with his friends today. The kid opened his eyes and ran towards the bed beside his and carefully tapped the soft white log on it. "Ne, ne, Killua, wake up!"

"…uuh…ggg…."

"Killua!"

"…nnnnggg…."

_Eh?_ Gon shook Killua harder. His silver haired best friend isn't like this at all. When Gon tries to wake him up, he would wrestle with him for doing that. But this time, he just slept there and never moved an inch, and he's all covered with his white blanket. Gon tried pulling down the white cloth. "Killu– Ah?"

The ex-assassin was sweating with tensed joints. It looked like he wanted to take a dump but couldn't because he just couldn't. He gulped and opened his mouth slowly, lips trembling. "…w-what are y-you trying to d-do…?" he whispered, sounding curious and nervous.

Gon tilted his head and creased his eyebrows. "I'm waking you up, Killua. It's morning," he answered as naïve as ever.

Killua's eyebrows suddenly creased and his facial expression shifted from being curious and tensed to being scared. "…w-wha…"

The curious simple-minded kid leaned his ear closer to Killua's mouth. "Wha…?"

"…ch-ch-ch-chotto…!" The silver haired kid leaned away from Gon just as instantly.

Gon then sat straight up again and tilted his head. "Killua?" He then stretched his arm, reaching Killua's face but the silver hared kid back away again–as if his eyes were open and he really is seeing what Gon was doing. His eyebrows creased even more, now looking worried. "Killua, wake up!"

"…d-d-d-don't touch meAAAHH! W-w-w-why are you flinging that _t-t-thing_ in front of my f-face…!?" Killua was breathing hard while backing away and kicking and pushing himself from a certain nothing.

Gon stood up, now looking determined to wake his best friend up. He hopped on the bed and tried stopping Killua's arms from shoving the sheets and punching the air, but also stopping his legs from kicking at the same time is not an easy work. "K-Killua... Hold still!"

"No! Don't touch you girl-man face! Get away!"

The spiky haired kid paused and looked at his best friend with curiosity swarming around every nerve of his brain. "Eh?"

"Get away! Don't to–"

**BUMP**

The silver haired ex-assassin fell on the floor. He woke up and sat straight instantly, turning his gaze to one object after another with wide eyes. "W-What…"

"Killua, you're awake!"

He looked up and saw his best friend sitting on his bed, looking down at him with that smiling face. "W-What happened…?" he asked, looking around again and trying to find something–or rather, _someone_.

"You were having a nightmare! Are you okay now?"

Killua blinked three times and remembered his traumatizing dream again. _It felt so… real._ "Guess so…" he muttered while staring at space.

"Ne, Killua!" Gon jumped in front of his best friend's face.

The ex-assassin leaned away, startled, and pushed Gon's face violently from his. "Don't do that, Gon!" he yelled carefully. He seriously and honestly got traumatized with half an inch near faces because of what happened yesterday. _Nnnggg!_ Killua thought while remembering everything–again. _I seriously need psychiatry. Why the hell am I thinking about this right after waking up!?_

"Gon, Killua, are you up?" A blonde pale-skinned guy called out while walking through the door.

"Ah, Kurapika! Ohayo!" The spiky haired kid greeted him with the most refreshing smile on his face.

The Kuruta smiled back. "Ohayo, Gon."

"Ne, are we going now?" Gon asked, bouncing excitingly.

Kurapika gave a little laugh. "In 30 minutes." He then stretched his neck and looked around, also wondering what Gon was doing sitting on the floor with a blanket. "Where's Killua? I thought I heard you guys just now."

"Ah! Killu–" The little kid turned to his right but his best friend wasn't there. "Ara? Killua, where did you go?" Gon searched for Killua while running his hands through the white cloth as if he was looking for a lost object. He then spotted a shadow by the cloth in front of him and lifted the bed sheet hanging from the mattress. "What are you doing?"

Killua was under the bed. "Ahehe~" He scratched his nape and laughed shakily. "I was still sleepy so I hid here."

"It's already 7am! We should be getting ready!" Gon enthusiastically exclaimed.

The silver haired kid crawled out from under the bed and hesitantly turned his gaze to the door. He instantly forced a smile when he saw that blonde guy who he regretted interrogation with and got traumatized instead. "O-Ohayo, Kurapika," he uttered while faking a laugh.

Kurapika, noticing Killua's fake everything and his obvious lie about hiding under the bed, just smiled crookedly and decided to let that suspicious expression of the ex-assassin pass for the day. He planned on testing something after all. "Ohayo." He then turned around and walked out while saying "Get ready. We're leaving in 30."

"Okay!" Gon answered.

Killua grimaced and made a duck face. He didn't hide under the bed because he was sleepy, he hid there because he heard the sound of the blonde's voice and chills instantly ran up his spine. _Reflexes, I suppose_, he thought. _Damn it!_ Ever since his asked Kurapika about his gender, which was yesterday and how the blonde answered him, he went completely and passively berserk he couldn't get the thought he planted out of his head. The picture of it while he's in sleep in so much worse than when's he is awake–at least he can control his thoughts. The ex-assassin dreamed of the Kuruta last night until this morning–stripping in front of him and speaking and talking alluringly and going near him and touching him and–

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Killua shouted while ruffling his head (yes, _head_) and cursing to his brain cells. "Damn it! Get out! Get out!"

Worried, Gon held on to his best friend's right shoulder. "Killua, what's wro–"

The ex-assassin instantly took hold of Gon's shoulders while eying him directly with serious eyes. "Gon, I need to be around you."

The spiky haired kid blinked twice. "Eh?"

"Oi, Gon! Killua! What are you doing there!? Get ready so we won't miss our bus!" Leorio shouted from outside.

"Okay!" Gon answered, and then he looked at Killua again while smiling. "I'll always be around you, Killua!" he answered reassuringly.

Killua grinned widely and pet with Gon's head. "Good." He then snickered and caught Gon's neck with his right arm. Gon tried pinning him down the floor but Killua made Gon lose his balance by kicking his arm. Gon grinned and bit Killua's arm. Killua snatched his arm back and rubbed the sore part, and when Gon started jumping on to him, he jumped back towards his best friend–and so another early morning bro wrestling began.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Hurry up!" Gon exclaimed while looking at the clock inside their room with creased eyebrows.

"Well, it'll take a minute if you quit standing there and start helping me with these!" Killua shouted back while running to and fro their room, opening and closing his drawers, hoisting up his essential things and throws them on to his suit case.

"But I don't know what you'll bring!" Gon answered, still glancing at the clock.

The four of them had planned to go on vacation in a country where they celebrate this so-called Christmas holiday, and the New Year, today. Kurapika had read about Christmas and when Gon heard his blonde friend talking and mumbling notes to himself about it, he got interested and he searched the Hunter website. There he found colourful pictures of different coloured lights and flowers hanging from every building block of each town. He was mesmerized and told Killua about it and told Leorio and told Kurapika. They all agreed. Well, it's something new for them and they are all free so, today's the day of departure. All were ready… except for Killua.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Leorio entered the room, inquiring about the tardiness of one of the kids.

Kurapika appeared beside him.

Gon scratched his nape and looked at Leorio apologetically. "Ano… Killua's getting ready."

"What!? I strictly remembered telling everyone to prepare last night!" the doctor exclaimed.

"I was sleepy!" Killua answered while walking out of the room, dragging his bag pack with him to the kitchen.

Leorio sighed. "Fine, just move fast, please. The bus will be here any second!"

The ex-assassin opened the refrigerator and shoved all–_all_–of his sweets inside his bag. "Relax, old man. Don't make the bus as an alternative for your excitement."

Kurapika chuckled and walked away to double check his things.

Killua grinned at the doctor and shut the fridge then put on his bag, wrapping a thick scarf around his neck–it was winter after all. "Let's go."

Gon jumped of delight. "Let's go!"

* * *

What will happen when they get to their destination? To Gon and Leorio's anticipated answer from Killua? To Killua's troubled brain? To Kurapika... are? What are you d-doing K-Kura-chan...? o_o

Kurapika: Hm~ *grins evilly*

**TO BE CONTINUED SO PLEASE REVIEW** :)


	4. LIGHTS AND SNOW

A/N: I'm in the mood to finish a chapter last night/early this morning (though I have been busy watching a marathon on Yu Yu Hakusho with my cousins oyeah lol). Hopefully, you'll get something out of it, since I am not that confident everytime I release a chapter or a story. Gyiiihiii~

DISCLAIMER: I want a Gon and Killua for my 18th birthday! And also a Kurapika (he can help me with my studies and... else more gyaaaa~~ *nosebleed* lol), and a Leorio (he's a good encourager!) :D

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR**  
LIGHTS AND SNOW**

"Uwaaaaaahh! Sugoooiii!"

Gon and Killua's eyes sparkled with the twinkling Christmas lights that scattered like gems all over the city. Kurapika smiled with astonishment while watching the scenery of what he had just seen in books with his very eyes. Leorio looked around, amazed and excited. They celebrate Christmas in his home country but not this beautiful.

The four Hunters travelled for 12 hours by bus and airship and by the time they landed on the City of Jaro, the sky's already dark, but the land below was covered with colourful lights and cheerful people and warm smiles and was covered with the fumes of hot chocolate and Christmas soups–those were enough jetlag relievers. Even while inside the bus for their short trip to the city proper and hotel, they didn't feel tired at all. Their expressions and reactions to every Christmas good were enough to best describe them as little kids who are jumping up and down of excitement when they are told they'd get a present they wanted all their life. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio were still standing by the bus stop, staring and glancing breathlessly to and fro every amazing thing their sparkling and astounded eyes glimpse at.

Jaro is a small and normal city located at the opposite side of York Chin City–which means it is a hundred and eighty degrees far from York Shin. The city is best compared to an old English country, roads and sidewalks made of bricks, buildings made of strong wood and concrete, 10 feet high light posts, thick glass windowed shops, low ceilinged establishments–everything was vintage.

It was 9 o'clock in the evening at that time. Usually, people are fast asleep, but when it's the Christmas season, everyone stays awake until the sun comes up. The bricked platform is covered in white half a foot high snow, children can be seen running around everywhere–others can be seen being dragged by their parents inside every shop – people were busy walking around and smiling at each other with their thick double-layered coats, gloves, scarfs, and winter hats. The streets and pavements were jammed and everyone was entering and leaving stores and restaurants simultaneously. To their left, vehicles can be heard passing through the sea of people on the bricked road. To their right, there's a band of musicians uniformly dressed with red coats and red boots–one was holding cymbals, two were playing the trumpet, one was with a French horn and another one with bagpipes–playing a very lively Christmas song. Yellow bulb lights are brightly opened in every window of each building in front, even the stores' lights looked bright and alive. Above, different colored lights were hanging with the support from the light posts. They twinkled like stars in time with the beat of the Christmas song being played by the musicians.

Kurapika smiled and inhaled the smell of cold and warm freshness swarming all over the city. It was cold–so much colder than where they were–but it was also warm because of the presence of people everywhere. Luckily, he had oriented the three about where they were going and what they should bring and how they should dress up.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed the doctor. "Oi, Kurapika."

The Kuruta's eyebrow twitched but he didn't get irritated by the tall man's usually-annoying-address on him.

Leorio whispered to Kurapika's ear while eyeing the colourful lights before them with a teasing face. "It looks like someone very close to you died or something."

The Kuruta's eyes grew wide. He was in a thick gray winter coat, black pants and black winter boots with his gray gloves and a gray and black striped scarf wrapped around his thin neck–everything perfect for a person's wake. He blinked and closed his eyes with that smug smirk on his face. "Well, at least my hair, I think, matches the season."

Leorio pouted and crossed his arms.

Kurapika turned to look at the defeated face of his friend and uttered a small laugh. He faced ahead again, ready to check in. It was cold after all, and they need rest for tomorrow's sightseeing. "Gon, Ki–" He looked around. The two kids are missing again. The Kuruta sighed and reached for his pocket, almost hoisting the map. _This is not the time to play hide and seek._

"Kurapika! Leorio! Come here onegai!"

Kurapika and Leorio instantly turned serious mode and hurriedly ran to a nearby store where they thought they heard Gon's voice from.

"What happened?" the blonde asked, panting while looking around–Gon in front of him.

The spiky haired kid moved aside and revealed a drooling Killua, hands planted on the glass, looking lovingly over the window of a store with teary beyond eager eyes.

Kurapika looked up and read the store's name (he knows almost every language in the world, you know). It was a candy store. He sighed again.

Leorio approached the mesmerized kid. "Oi Killua, we're checking in. Let's go."

_Ignores._

The doctor groaned.

Kurapika looked at Gon. He looked like he couldn't do anything about Killua either. He sighed again and approached the ex-assassin. "Killua, if you want candy, go buy one."

"Don't, Kurapika!" Gon exclaimed.

The blonde turned to look at him with creased eyebrows.

"He'll buy them all!"

"What…?" Kurapika turned to the drooling Killua again and approached him, kneeling down to level his face. "Killua," he called out.

"…gyehehe… Is this a candy holiday or what…?" Killua mumbled.

Kurapika leaned closer to the ex-assassin's face. "Killua," he stated with a firm tone. "Let's go."

The silver haired kid instantly processed his thoughts and all–_everything_–was coming back to him with the sound of that… _that_ voice. He turned his gaze to his right. He blinked thrice and remembered his dream last night. "Aaaahh!" Killua jumped back and fell on his butt.

The Kuruta stood up straight and smiled to himself. _Yosh. It's exactly what I need._ "We're checking in. Would you mind carrying your own bags, Killua?"

Killua stood up immediately and removed the snow from his pants. He exhaled roughly and looked at Kurapika. "I don't," he answered while stomping to Leorio and snatching his bag. He turned around and stomped his way towards his best friend, grapping his wrist and pulling him while walking. "Let's go, Gon."

Kurapika sighed and called out while pointing over his right shoulder. "The hotel is this way."

Killua eyes twitched and he paused. Never minding the slight humiliation, he turned around and dragged Gon again while stomping pass Leorio and Kurapika. "Let's go, Gon."

Leorio's eyebrows creased while looking at the kid who just went berserk over something they didn't know. "What's up with _him_?" he asked the Kuruta.

Kurapika shrugged and picked up his bags. "I have no idea," he answered then walked away, following the pat h of Gon and Killua.

The doctor scratched his head. _What's up with them!?_ He then realized their shadows were disappearing and he ran towards where he thinks they went. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

"Mr. Leorio Paladiknight. You have reserved two rooms?" the receptionist in the hotel asked, staring at the four people before her and reading them–probably wondering why they reserved for two rooms when they can have one family room instead.

Leorio looked over at Kurapika who mouthed a 'Say _yes_' then answered the receptionist hesitantly. It's a foreign country.

Kurapika looked down and sighed. He has sensed what the receptionist might be thinking while she was eyeing them. He sighed again.

Killua turned his gaze to the blonde with a lollipop on his mouth. He knows everyone thought they were a family. Now he thinks of telling everyone off that Kurapika is a guy, but then he thought of the people saying "Prove it". He shrieked. _Oh God, not again!_

"Killua!" Gon waved his hands in front of his best friend's face.

The ex-assassin instantly bolted his head ahead and looked at Gon with those serious eyes again. "Gon. Promise me you'll always be around me throughout this trip."

The spiky haired kid nodded happily. "Of course!"

"Killua," the doctor called out while getting his bags on the service trolly.

Killua turned to look at him with a smile on his face.

"You'll be in the same room as Kurapika."

_Ack._ Killua's world crashed on top of his over-imaginative brain. He froze, and his lollipop fell to the carpeted floor.

"Gon and I will be roommates." Leorio continued.

_What…?_ The silver haired kid blinked and reflexes told him to face the person he's been dreading to see let alone be in the same room with for a whole week! His spine felt like rusted chains. He turned to look at the blonde slowly and with that unexplainable facial expression. It's as though air has left his lungs the second he heard what the doctor has to say.

Kurapika smirked inside. _He shouldn't have given that expression earlier._ He smiled at the frozen silver haired kid in front of him thoughtfully.

_What…?_ _WHAAAAAAAAATTTT!?_

"We are roommates, Killua."

Killua's jaw dropped. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

I don't know why Killua is freaking out. I don't know why Gon and Leorio have little lines. I don't know why Kurapika's acting like he isn't himself at all. XD **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. TIME TO SLEEP?

A/N: First of all, I want to personally thank all the readers who've been keeping up with me on this fic. Thank you, really. If it weren't for you, I would've been dead right now (LOL jokes). No, thank you, really :'D Nyaaaa~ I was having writer's block (I'm not really sure. I think I'm just lazy) and I couldn't think of something IC for this chapter. So, guys, friends, please don't kill me if they are too many OOCness XD And please tell me if they are IC. Do criticize! I love it when you do. ^_^ And I looooove your 'screaming' and all-caps reviews, btw. Gyiiiiii~ *blushes*

I must mention that this fic is sort of a companion to Kanon58-chi's "Kurapika, Are you a He or She?" fic ^^

Happy New Year, friends!

DISCLAIMER: I wrote the characters' lines in here.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE**  
TIME TO SLEEP (?)**

"Uuuuggghhh…"

Kurapika suddenly ceased unpacking his things from his suitcase and turned to his right–looking at that grumbling and mumbling kid seated Indian style while violently chewing on chocolate balls on the single bed next to his.

"Uuuuuggghhh…" The silver haired kid threw another choco ball to his mouth.

The Kuruta sighed and thoughtfully smiled inwardly. _Am I that hard to be around with?_ He glanced at the wall clock placed between his bed and Killua's. It was 8:30PM. _Well, it's a test of patience._He pursed his lips while thinking deeply and analyzing things–eyes on the kid. _He looks like a child left with a babysitter. What if I rescind the plan? Hm… But then he would not know my true purpose, plus it wouldn't hurt if I have a little fun myself– No, no. What am I doing? I should not be playing tricks like these to people younger than I am. I should not be involving other people only to feed my own jest. But then again, I am testing something so…_

Knowing that he was being watched, Killua turned his back to the Kuruta, unsure of why he didn't want to be in the same room as his blonde friend. Maybe because he got used to being with Gon? No, it was something else he was forcing his mind not to think about. The ex-assassin closed his eyes and concentrated. He knows he has been over reacting towards the issue already, and he feels that the Kuruta obviously sees that too. He needs to restore his former rationality and being towards Kurapika. _He's a friend, and I'm over thinking things._ He took a deep breath. "If you want chocolate I ain't giving you any," Killua spurted out loudly, sounding as naïve as he could. His eyebrows twitched. _Damn it! I should've told him off instead!_

Kurapika blinked twice, quite surprised at his roommate's response. He was expecting something a bit harsher than that. He stretched his neck to try and look at Killua's face but the latter only looked away. He chuckled and sat on his bed facing the ex-assassin's back–legs crossed and arms also crossed against his chest. "Killua, are you somehow afraid of me? You're acting quite strange lately."

Killua sat straight and could feel the gaze of Kurapika piercing his back. _He's just acting like he doesn't know…_ "What do you know?" he asked back, sounding more like himself.

"Well, I have eyes."

The ex-assassin almost had a nerve pop from his temple and had the corners of his lips twitch when he heard him say that. _Geez! His blunt words are getting on my nerves!_

"Did I do or say something that offended you deeply?"

_Well, yeah, just now!_

"Do you have a problem with me being your room partner for one whole week?"

_My… room partner…?_ Killua suddenly felt chills of something unexplainable ran up his spine and sent goosebumps to every part of his body. He wanted to jump off the window already. But the calm and sane part of his brain told him to stay put and think. He wasn't feeling a thing similar to what he is feeling whenever the call of puberty emanates within him–well, maybe little but… _What!? I am not gay! It's his fault I can't keep that dream last night out of my head!_ Killua fought with his thoughts. No, he really wasn't feeling that way towards the Kuruta, of course. _I just find it awkward having Kurapika near me without me settling the issue I put up yesterday! And him saying these kinds of things? I bet he did make me stay in the same room as him for this kind of interrogation!_

"Well?"

"I definitely don't have a problem with that!" the ex-assassin exclaimed, sounding pissed. "If you think I do," he added, now calmer. "Then let's hear it."

"Fine by me," Kurapika rose and went back to unpacking his things.

Killua crossed his arms against his chest–his back was still facing the Kuruta, eyes closed and right eyebrow twitching of frustration and confusion. _What is he trying to say?_ He took a deep breath and assessed himself for a while. _Killua, why are you acting like that anyway? You're smart, just take it easy and don't make any conclusions nor react if you haven't thought everything through. If you can't wait, act like Gon–naïve and curious_. The silver haired kid smiled crookedly and opened his eyes; they looked different from 1 minute ago. They looked more like the original _him_. He simpered. _But I'm not Gon._ He jumped out of the bed and landed smoothly on the floor with his feet, hands placed inside his pockets. _I'm going to settle this once and for all._ Killua turned around to finally settle his score with Kurapika but he froze again when his gaze turned to look at the blonde.

The Kuruta was on the process of removing his clothes. He managed to throw his gloves, scarf, and coat on his bed and has removed his boots as well. He was taking off his gray long sleeved shirt when Killua turned, and everything came back to his memory again–the memory he himself have planted inside his mind with his imagination. His eyes immediately traced the bare arms of Kurapika. ". . ."

Kurapika had his pants and no-sleeves black shirt on as he fixed his clothes on his bed. He took his towel from his suitcase and as graceful as, ever turned to walk towards the bathroom. He paused when he saw Killua looking. staring at him, from the corner of his eye. He looked at the frozen kid. "Are you alright, Killua?"

Killua was trying to suppress his thoughts.

The blonde creased his eyebrows and turned his heel towards the silver haired kid, but just as instantly, Killua scratched his nape and laughed shakily.

"I think I will go see Gon for a while. Ehehe~" The ex-assassin walked normally (he _tried_) past the Kuruta and towards the door. He had his hand on the knob then turned to look at the Kuruta with his neko face. "Ja, ne~" And he was out of the door.

Kurapika blinked then heard Killua's footsteps run through the corridor. He shrugged and walked towards the bathroom while grinning.

* * *

"Killua! What happened?" The spiky haired kid asked, throwing his hands, together with his clothes in the air when his best friend suddenly barged inside their room.

"Hey! Gon–!" Leorio removed the clothes Gon accidentally threw at him from burying his head and threw it back to the spiky haired kid.

Gon turned to look at the doctor and smiled. "Ahehe~ Gomen, Leorio." He looked back at Killua who was still panting from running (which he shouldn't be because he was trained to do a million times faster and farther than that).

The ex-assassin inhaled deeply (he was out of breath, seriously) and looked at his best friend with a wide smile on his face. "What? I can't do visits too?" he sarcastically answered while walking past Gon and sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, one hand inside his pocket the other surveying the scattered clothes on the bed. "Oi, Gon, I didn't know you have clothes other than that green one."

Gon laughed guiltily while scratching his nape.

Leorio grinned. "Can't stand it inside that room eh?"

"Kinda." Killua jumped off the bed and surveyed Gon's pile of clothes even more. "Ohh! You wear pants!" He raised a pair of pants and showed it to the owner.

The doctor snickered and sat on his bed near Killua, itching to ask that _something_. "Oi, Killu–"

"Old man," the silver haired kid started without looking at the doctor.

Leorio's eyebrows twitched.

"Does Kurapika strip his clothes off for a bath while you're inside the room?"

The doctor blinked and instantly recalled a time when something like that happened. There was… none. "Wha–"

"Well, not _all_. What I mean is… Heeeehe~ Gon~" Killua snickered and raised an underwear printed with Spongebob's faces from the bed. Gon snatched it instantly with a tint of pink flushed upon his cheeks. The ex-assassin snickered again then continued. "Have you seen him removed a part of his white garments whenever he takes a bath?"

Leorio sat straight, getting the point of his silver haired friend.

But before he could speak, Killua jumped off Gon's bed and headed for the door. He turned to look at the two again. He eyed Leorio. "It's just a question. Don't take it seriously." He then glanced at Gon and waved his right hand as he was stepping out. "See you tomorrow, Gon!"

"Goodnight, Killua!" Gon exclaimed then he turned to the doctor who looked kind of (yes, he does) surprised. "Leorio, what happened to _you_?"

Leorio blinked and laughed shakily while shaking his head. "N-Nothing, Gon. Let's finish this so we could go to sleep." He pointed towards the suitcase and bed full of clothes.

Gon smiled. "Osu!"

_Maybe he finally has a chance of knowing Kurapika's true gender._ The doctor looked up while smiling like he was looking at a naked woman. _What if Kurapika _is_ a girl? Gyihihi. What a pretty girl she is then! I might have a chance. I've been in the same with him since the four of us rented an apartment together. If he is indeed a female, Killua will of course tell us but Kurapika wouldn't know that we already know the truth…_

_"L-Leorio, what are you d-doing?"_

_"I want you, Kurapika. You don't need to hide your gender when you're with me~"_

_"L-Leorio…"_

_"Kurapika…"_

_Gyaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha! Yes! Yes! Killua should definitely do what he is about to do! He can't let us down. Not even–_

"Leorio! We need to wake up early tomorrow. Finish unpacking so we could sleep ne," Gon called out.

Leorio laughed nervously.

"And are you cold? Why are you hugging yourself?"

The doctor stood straight up and marched towards his side of the bedroom and started fixing his things. He leered again while thinking of what it would be like if Kurapika really is a girl (Yes. He still have high hopes about this theory). _Tomorrow is another daaaayyyy~~_

* * *

The Kuruta was still in the bathroom when Killua returned. He thought his question to Leorio might lure him into begging to switch rooms. He wanted to switch rooms so badly, but he knows when he tells _that_ to the other two, they will definitely ask why. Of course, he couldn't answer. He doesn't know what to answer. He couldn't possibly tell them that_ 'Kurapika offered to strip in front of me two days ago but I refused. Now I had a dream about it last night and it traumatized me.'_ He couldn't possibly. Leorio would push him to ask Kurapika the 'proof' they were looking for even greater than before. It will be a never ending process. He just needs to focus and zip the case off himself. But being in the same room as Kurapika (again. I just repeated the thought from earlier) who he dreamed of… something… is definitely not cool.

Killua shrugged and walked towards his bed and gazed out the window. The thought of busting Kurapika's true gender is out of the picture now. _I just have to settle my own score with that guy._

* * *

**[A few minutes later]  
**The ex-assassin was sitting Indian style at the center of his bed again–eyes closed, back straight– concentrating. He then opened he left eye to peek at the bathroom door, which he has done for about 60 times now, then closed his eyes again with furrowed, impatient eyebrows. _What's taking him so long? I want to pee already!_ He shrugged and shivered when his bladder acted up again. He slowly opened his left eye again and tried to focus his hearing towards the bathroom. The shower was turned off. _Finally!_ He gloriously thought as he opened his eyes. The sound of rushing water made everything harder for him and his urinary system.

Kurapika finally walked out of the bathroom; with gray sweats and a white v-neck long sleeved shirt, hair draping wet from his skull. He was about to shut the bathroom door but something came rushing in instantly. He tilted his head to think then smiled when he realized it was Killua. He stepped forward but paused when he felt something drop on his arm. His hair was still wet and he left his towel by the sink inside the bathroom. He turned around to walk in, but again paused to think. _Would it hurt if I walk in?_ Something just came to him and he suddenly grinned. _Not at all._ Kurapika opened the door and walked in straight towards the sink.

Killua freaked out. "Hey! What are you–" He turned to the other side while zipping his pants with face so tinted with red you couldn't tell if it's because of humiliation or anger or he's just blushing hard.

The blonde took his towel and glance over Killua before leaving. The kid met his gaze. _Perfect._ He gave a small teasing smile enough to tazer the ex-assassin.

Killua turned into ice. It's as though the bathroom turned into a refrigerator. That smile of Kurapika absolutely tells him that the blonde is never going to stop haunting him everywhere. And he knows. _He's playing with me…_ A cold gust of wind had the blood running back to Killua's system–but not a thing was open to let the wind in–as he groaned while thinking of that. _He's playing with me…_ "_Nnnnggggg…_" The ex-assassin clenched his fists and barged out of the bathroom, facing Kurapika with the most irritated and flushed look on his face. "You could at least knock, you know!"

Kurapika was sitting on his bed while reading a book. He looked up nonchalantly and traced Killua's face. The silver haired kid looked pissed but shades of pink can be visibly seen on his cheeks. The Kuruta was laughing inwardly. _He's still not over it._ He looked down again and scanned the page of his book with his index finger, trying to act as normal as he can. "I am five years older than you, Killua. I do not mind whatever you are doing there at all."

The ex-assassin's eyes grew wide. _Is he…?_ "Hey, I just went to pee!"

"Why are you telling me this?" The Kuruta looked at him again.

Killua closed his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance, almost popping a nerve. "Kurapika, if _I_ was _you_ in there and Leorio suddenly shows up beside you because he left his towel by the sink, how would you feel?"

"I'll punch him in the face first, of course," Kurapika answered coolly.

Killua opened his eyes and looked at the blonde, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, that's because I know he's up to something. And also, Leorio knows what will happen to him if he does that."

"Aren't you up to something?"

"No."

". . ." The ex-assassin stared at the Kuruta with the same facial expression he has before. He was reading him again, finding signs of mischief. There was none. The blonde had a poker face and it annoys him even more. He groaned.

"If you're worried about me seeing your–"

"_Ha_!?"

"_That_," Kurapika continued. "I don't care. To remind you, I have one too."

For some reason, Killua wanted to laugh at what the blonde just said. But the annoyed part of his system was still dominant. He wanted to beat the hell out of Kurapika's brain. He was also itching to counter attack with a _'Really?'_ partnered with a teasing face, but he's too bummed with the thought of the Kuruta asking him_ 'Want to see it?'_ after that. He had enough of the showing of private parts already! "Then it would be the same if _you_ were in there and _I_ suddenly pop out of nowhere because I left my towel by the sink, right?"

Kurapika, who was reading his book again, looked up with creased eyebrows.

Killua popped a nerve and yelled. "You should've at least knocked!"

The blonde blinked and leaned back when that piercing voice of Killua entered his brain. "W-Well, do you want to get even?" he asked thoughtfully with his big gray eyes.

The silver haired kid paused and blinked thrice. Blood was rushing through his cheeks. _What…?_ He then slowly turned into his annoyed face again (that face he makes whenever Gon becomes stubborn over something he doesn't quite approve of) and pointed his index finger at the Kuruta. "Stop doing that, you liar! I know you're up to something!"

This time, Kurapika couldn't help it. He shut his book and uttered a small laugh, the small laugh grew louder, and louder, and louder, but it's still graceful. It's still Kurapika's adorable once in a blue moon laugh. He held on to his stomach and tried to suppress his laughter. Who'd know Killua's face would make him laugh like this? No, he laughed because he was up to something, and because, yes, Killua's expression and reaction cracked him up. Kurapika took a deep breath and looked at Killua while smiling. "No, Killua, I just find you adorable, that's all."

Blood instantly ran up the ex-assassin's cheeks again. _Wha–_ "_Ha!?_"

"Sorry," Kurapika sat straight up again, "You just remind me of someone." The blonde hoisted his book again and began scanning the pages. _He reminded me of myself there._

The silver haired kid groaned again and stomped towards the door. "Stop playing tricks on me, Kurapika. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I'm not playing any tricks to anyone," Kurapika answered while reading his book; now back to the usual tone of his voice. "Are you sure you want to go out like that?"

Killua paused when his hand was about to turn the knob. He looked over his shoulder towards the Kuruta. "What do you mean?"

Kurapika looked at him with his poker face, eyes shifting from his face downwards.

The ex-assassin's eyes grew wide when he saw where the blonde was looking. He turned around and looked down. His fly was open. _Eek!_ He immediately pulled his zipper up with thoughts mashing inside his brain because of humiliation. He turned the knob instantly and said, "You're weird." Then he sprinted outside.

Kurapika turned to read again. He grinned. _It just keeps getting better,_he thought while also thinking of what's for tomorrow.

* * *

I guess Kurapika's possessed? XD

**TO BE CONTINUED? HAHA REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. TIME TO SLEEP!

A/N: Random chapter (or a filler, as I may call it). It just went out of my system. Gyehe~ Hope this works. Enjoy? lol

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX**  
TIME TO SLEEP!**

"Huh…" Kurapika breathlessly uttered as he open his eyes. He blinked and looked around. The room was lit, but it was silent. He sat up straight and stretched his arms. He fell asleep with a book on his lap again. The Kuruta sighed in disappointment dozing off over another good book. He shut the 300-paged rectangle bind on his hands and glanced at the clock. It was already 12:32AM. After seconds of recalling and assessing where they were, what time they got there, and how many hours they travelled, the blonde yawned and decided to lay on his bed for a good night's sleep. It isn't everyday he gets to sleep in a 3 star hotel in peace. He closed his eyes.

. . .

_Wait…_ Kurapika opened his eyes again and traced the bed next to his. It was empty. He sighed and got up, went out of the room, and walked through the corridors–stopping 5 doors away from their room. For a minute he just stood there with his drowsy eyes, listening to the sound of ruckus from inside, thinking if he should show himself or not. _Why do I even have to bother?_ The Kuruta turned to his right, ready to walk away and just sleep it off. But just as instantly…

_Bump!_

"Ah! Itai…"

Someone bumped into him from the back, sending him face first to the floor. Good thing he was able to keep his face from hitting the solid carpeted concrete (thank God!). Kurapika slowly turned around and saw a little raven haired girl rubbing the sore part of her head and knees. His eyes grew wide and he instantly got closer to the kid to check if there are any major injuries. "I am sorry. Are you alright? Ah…" The blonde did not know what to do. It seems that the little girl was crying. He panicked but he didn't show it. "Are you hurt? Where?"

The little girl looked up while rubbing her face free from tear stains. Her hazel eyes grew wide of both excitement and the need to be saved. "Kurapika!"

The blonde paused when he heard that familiar voice he couldn't resist. He leaned away and creased his eyebrows. _Is this…?_

After a long dead silence, the little girl, who suspiciously knows Kurapika, made a crumpled face–slowly wanting to cry again. "…Kurapikaaaaaaaa!" and she cried again, burying her face to her palms, her raven hair falling from her shoulders.

The blonde's eyes grew wide. He blinked thrice. "_…Gon_!?"

The little girl–no, _Gon_–had his hair down the level of his shoulders with a pink hairclip placed on both sides by his temples, his cheeks were tinted with pink. Though he was still in his green shorts and white undershirt, the genius blonde couldn't tell who it was at first. For goodness' sake, he really looked like a girl! The raven haired kid wiped his face again while silently sobbing then he looked straight into Kurapika's face with his big teary hazel eyes. That was the look no one could ever resist. His lips were trembling, probably because he was holding back tears again.

Kurapika's chest suddenly felt heavy with that look on Gon's face. _He looks like a lost puppy…_ He breathed out and blinked, pulling himself together. "W-What happened?"

Gon sniffed and looked down.

The blonde stood up and crossed his arms against his chest. "Gon, if you're going to cry over what they did to you, you shouldn't have let them get near you in the first place."

The raven haired kid pouted. "I'm sorry!"

Kurapika sighed and looked at Gon again. _Seriously, how did they manage to pull down his hair like this?_ He shook his head and marched towards the open door.

The room was a mess. The paintings were tilted, the sheets were scattered, the pillows were almost out of feathers, and the windows' curtains were missing. Leorio and Killua sat on the floor by one corner, back facing the door, snickering suspiciously.

The Kuruta groaned, loud enough for the two to hear him. "Just _what_ are you two doing?" he asked, sounding pissed while looking around.

Leorio stiffened. _This ain't gonna ba good._

Killua jumped over Gon's bed without looking at the blonde. "Just go to bed, Kurapika."

Kurapika's eyes twitched. He just woke up and was about to sleep again but because of inquiring where Killua is, he forced his feet to get here. Now this is what he gets. He looked at the silver haired kid nonchalantly. "I am not sleeping not until you come with me."

The ex-assassin looked straight into his eyes too. "Make me."

Leorio blinked while staring at the two. It's as though there is this tension between their piercing gazes. He stepped forward. "Oi, oi, don't fight in here."

The Kuruta's stance grew calmer. He smiled warmly. "Fine, then Gon comes with me." He turned around.

Killua stood up. "Hell no!"

"Gon, do you want to spend the night in the other room with me?" Kurapika called out.

_Spend the night…?_ The silver haired kid groaned. "Why not take the old man instead!?"

"Hey!" Leorio snapped.

"No, thank you. I want to sleep peacefully this whole vacation."

Leorio snapped his head towards the blonde. "Hey!"

"Heh~" Killua smiled. "Then sleep alone. Aren't you used to that already?"

This statement of the Zoldyck kid actually made the Kuruta boy's blood boil with both anger and a slight tingle of pain. It felt as though the earth crushed and its every bit fell hard and deep upon him. That was harsh, but considering his peculiar interaction with the kid earlier, he thinks he deserved it. He looked down and uttered a small malevolent laugh.

Seeing this, the ex-assassin's grin faded and he instantly went into battle stance. He knows his words pierced the Kuruta deep, but it went out of his mouth and he could never take it back anymore. He heard Kurapika's strange silent laughter. He thought the blonde was possessed. Killua stepped back as a sweat dropped from his forehead.

The blonde breathed in and slowly turned around to face the silver haired kid. "Either _you_ or_ Gon_ will go with me. Take it or leave it," he uttered while smiling thoughtfully and rubbing his head.

Killua's face crumpled with frustration. _Is he numb or something?_ "Take Leorio instead!"

"No, I changed my mind. _You_ are going back there with me right now."

"I'm sleeping here."

"Let's go, Killua."

"I don't want to."

"Ah, no. Fix the room first."

"Not until you leave."

"Fine. Leorio can just call room service."

". . ."

"Go to bed, Killua."

"Why do you even want me there?"

Kurapika grinned. "Do you really want to know why?"

Killua flinched. "You'll never take me alive."

"I have chains, if you have forgotten."

"I was an assassin, if you have forgotten."

"I know how to use blackmail."

The ex-assassin's eyes grew wide when the Kuruta had his eyes scrolling down his underpants again. He sneered and slumped Indian style on the bed, arms crossed against his chest, face looking away.

"Heh…" The blonde smiled and looked down, his golden locks covering his face. "Fine." He turned away without looking at the faces of the people inside the room. "Goodnight." He left without any words after that.

The stunned doctor blinked after a few seconds Kurapika left the room. He turned to the silver haired kid. "What happened to you two?"

Instead of answering, Killua just jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna find Gon," he muttered then vanished.

Leorio blinked. _What the hell's happening!?_

* * *

_Told ya Kurapika's possessed. XD  
What will happen the next day?_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	7. ANOTHER DAY

A/N: Uh... Hi, do you still know me? Gosh, I am sorry it took me long in uploading (yes, I totally meant 'uploading') the next chapter. We have been dealing with serious paperworks lately and I believe that will remain until the end of this school year. Yeah, our professors are killing us. Is suicide the solution? No, no, DEATH NOTE is. *evil grin* Anyway, I hope I still have readers. Hi again! I'm reeyachan and I will continue to update this story as constant as I could. Thank you for keeping up!

Don't expect anything. Humor has left my system. But I tried, really. Hope you have fun and please leave a review! Your feedbacks are my major inspiration :)

Disclaimer: Obviously...

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN**  
ANOTHER DAY**

"…Five more minutes…"

The silver haired kid crossed his arms against his chest while shooting piercing annoyed and irritated glares towards the unconscious person in front of him–who was hugging and purring over a huge soft hotel pillow; only a couple of golden strands of hair can be seen on the white and platinum sheets, his unmoving body covered in a thick-layered hotel quilt. Killua groaned inwardly. He wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. He wasn't supposed to be the one waking up the unusually-and-surprisingly-lazy Kurapika. If only Gon was not 4 rooms away he would have beaten the hell out of the blonde by now. And if only, again, Gon hadn't forced him to wake the Kuruta up, he wouldn't be having an early breakfast of standing on the bedside of Kurapika and repeating the words "wake up" over and over again. Well, he really agreed with Gon who went 'Ne, Killua, you should wake Kurapika up. I'm worried. It's already 8am but he's still not awake' because he knew the blonde was easy to come around, but… _What the hell happened to him!?_ Killua pondered while staring at the covered Kuruta with creased eyebrows and serious eyes. _Was he tired? Heck, I bet we've been up later than him and here we woke up 1 hour earlier._ Killua's eyebrows slowly softened, and turned into a realization expression, then produced a dazed and scared and horrified and glad and surprised look on his face. He gulped. _Maybe he stayed up all night waiting for me…_

"Killua! Is Kurapika there?" Gon called out while walking into the room.

The ex-assassin blinked when he heard his best friend's voice. He laughed inwardly at himself for thinking of silly, silly, senseless, pointless, no reason at all things. _Nah…_ "Not yet. I think he's drunk or something," _Yeah, maybe he is. This dude…_

"Should we call Leorio?"

The sheets moved. "…M-mm…" Kurapika grumbled under his breath, slightly stretching as he rolled to his other side–eyes still closed.

The two boys tilted their heads; one smiling, the other staring disbelievingly.

"By the way, Killua, you still haven't answered my question," Gon mused without moving an inch.

Killua just kept on staring with disbelief at the sleeping blonde. _So this is the real black-list hunter who killed two Spiders and chained away the Troupe's boss, huh?_ "What question?"

"Of _why_ you wanted to sleep in my bed last night," Gon responded directly. He then turned his head to his right and looked at his best friend. "Killua, don't you want to sleep with Kurapika?"

Killua froze at Gon's question. _Don't you want to sleep with Kurapika? Sleep with Kurapika? Sleep with Kurapika…? Sleep with Kurapika…_ Gon's choice of words echoed inside his head as if his brain was a dark, quiet, empty hallway. It echoed continuously. There's something wrong with Gon's phrase there, and only minds who think like Killua would understand this. Well, of course it's a given meaning, literally, "sleep with," it only means to literally '_sleep with_' a person or a group of people or whatever. However, _not_ in a _literal_ way, it means something–something the silver haired kid would laugh at because of Gon's innocence, but right there and then, it was not something to be laughed at. That was damn serious for him.

"Killua!"

The silver haired kid snapped his head towards his best friend who was waving a hand at him. He had a wide eyed gaze and only an audible exhale was heard from him.

Gon creased his eyebrows and tilted his head, looking more worried than 2 days ago. "Killua, you're giving me that look again. What's wrong?"

After a very long pause and a very long eye to eye contact, Killua finally got back to his senses. He blinked a couple of times and inhaled deeply. "What was it again?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Then Killua thought of everything–_everything_–again. He shook his head, both to answer Gon's question with a lie and to shake those unpleasant thoughts away. He wanted to end the topic of conversation already. _Damn it, Gon! Don't add anything anymore!_

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Killua answered with the most normal _him_ he could pull off. "See?" He forced a smile–a smile only Gon would be delighted to see to assure he's okay.

The smaller kid faced the taller one and crossed his arms. "Then answer my question again, Killua."

Killua stared nonchalantly at Gon. He knows well enough that his best friend would never stop asking these questions not until he respond to them with convincing answers. He put his hands inside his pockets. "Can you _re-phrase_ your question?"

"You weren't listening."

"I said _'re-phrase'_, okay?"

Gon thought of it for a while then, with that serious expression still stuck on his face, he breathed in air. "Why won't you sleep with Kurapika?"

Killua almost melted like a poop. _Good God, Gon!_ He accidently let out an evil snicker then cupped his mouth when his gaze fell onto his best friend's face again. Gon was dead serious. Killua cleared his throat. "If I answer your question, will you let me sleep with you instead?" The silver haired kid almost laughed hysterically at himself over his pathetic sarcastic response to Gon's question. It was meant as a joke. But then again, minds who think like Leorio would understand the pun in that sentence. (a/n: gyehe~)

The spiky haired kid pursed his lips and answered with a straight but soft "No."

Killua was mortified. He looked down.

Gon noticed and he instantly went friendly mode again. "Who would sleep with Kurapika then?"

The silver haired kid grinned inwardly. _Gon, please just stop with the 'sleeping with Kurapika' already…_ But he had to add his own meaning to it. "Leorio maybe?" He laughed inwardly again.

"Ne, Killua, don't you really want to sleep here?" Gon insisted.

Killua flinched. "…It's not like that."

"Then why?"

"'Cause I'm not used to it…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm not used to it," he mumbled again, louder this time.

"I can't hear you."

Killua snapped. "I'm not used to it, okay!? Can't Leorio and I switch rooms?" The ex-assassin finally found his voice to plead. He was desperate–no, _really_.

It was a pause of staring at each other's eyes again when Gon broke the ice. "I think Leorio wouldn't agree."

Killua's jaw dropped in disbelief. "_What!?_"

"Well," Gon scratched his nape. "He told me he's glad to have me as a roommate for a change. And, yeah, he told me we'd learn from this, and for him and me, you and Kurapika to be more comfortable with each other." The spiky haired kid smiled his widest. "But I don't quite get that with Leorio and me. I think we get along very well."

Killua was still in disbelief shock. _That old man…!_ He clenched his fists that are now hanging firm on his sides. "And you won't too…?"

Gon already knew the monster struggling to break free behind that familiar tone of his best friend's voice. But he wasn't afraid at all. "Killua, it's only for one week! And besides, you're only sleeping and staying in the same room. Why are you being like this!?"

A pause.

_Gon was darn spot on right. Why am I being like this? _Killua thought while stepping forward and wrapped his arms groggily around Gon. He tapped his back and nodded his head twice. "I hate you for making sense in front of my face." He let go and sneered at Gon who was triumphantly smiling at him. Killua slumped his shoulders and placed his hands inside his pockets again. "Fine, I won't complain anymore."

"Good."

_Eh?_ The two boys snapped their gazes to the bed. Kurapika was already awake and sitting on his bed while smiling thoughtfully at the both of them–his smile grew wider when he looked at Killua.

The silver haired kid had his soul fleeing from his body. _He heard us… He heard us… He heard us…_

"Kurapika, you're awake!" cheered Gon happily while smiling widely with his enthusiastic brown eyes.

The Kuruta gave him a smile. "Yes. Good morning, Gon. Sorry for troubling you and for not waking up as early as you expected."

Killua recovered and redeemed himself.

Gon laughed sheepishly while scratching his nape. "That's okay." _He's apologizing for not waking up early._

"Well," Kurapika gazed down and smiled a little–looking a little shy to talk about what he was going to say. "I haven't slept in a room this comfortable and peaceful in a long time so…"

The ex-assassin snickered. "Oh yeah, you sleep in the same room as that old noisy man." _I was going to say 'sleep with Leorio' to tease Gon but he might throw something at me again when we're alone, _Killua thought then grimaced inwardly.

Kurapika knew what Killua was implying but he just ignored it. He should ignore the kid today. He admittedly gave him a hard time yesterday anyway.

"Leorio's not that noisy…" Gon mused, thinking.

Killua gave him a look of disbelief. "Yeah, right, 'cause you sleep like a log to even care about how noisy he is."

"I do not!" the smaller kid protested.

"You do, Gon. Trust me on this."

"I don't!"

"Oi, breakfast downstairs or–" Leorio, who was barging in the room like he owns the place paused when his gaze met Kurapika's. The natural good looks of his friend in the morning just after waking up never fail to amaze him. Kurapika still looked the same after waking up. He just doesn't have that "morning face". The doctor waved a hand. "Oh, you're awake. Ohayo."

Kurapika smiled and nodded once. "Ohayo."

Leorio's eyes grew wide. _Whoa, what happened? Why is he smiling? And it's morning!_ He blinked and grinned teasingly as far as his perverted face could go. "You're in a good mood, Kurapika. What kept you busy last night, huh?"

Killua hissed.

The Kuruta instantly shifted into his usual nonchalant poker face while staring with those piercing eyes at Leorio. "Sleep," he answered as-a-matter-of-fact.

The doctor stood up straight with a smug smile on his face. _That's more like it._

"Ne, Leorio, what were you saying about breakfast?" the smallest member of the group raised his hand for attention.

Leorio looked at Gon with a smile on his face. "Where do we eat breakfast? Here or outside?"

"Outside!"

"Definitely."

"Call!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

"So now what do we do now?" Leorio asked while chewing on his piece of French breadsticks.

The four hunters went to have breakfast 5 blocks from their hotel. It was a busy and crowded diner and they waited in line for one hour before getting a table. Gon was beyond starving he wouldn't let go of Killua whose sweet sugary smell can (at least for Gon) lessen the hunger he was feeling, Leorio was arguing with the noisy people who were also in line and lecturing about Ulcer, Kurapika just leaned his back on a store's window near the diner with closed eyes, feeling the cold brush through his bare skin, unaware (or like he wouldn't care) of people looking at him and stealing glances and blushing and squealing. The silver haired kid was the one who insisted they'd wait in line. He couldn't care less; he also didn't mind the purring Gon. His bestfriend was warm enough for him to enjoy his presence. He has candy, and the fact that the diner is most famous for their Christmas chocolates (he's a Zoldyck, he knows things) allured him into becoming patient.

Gon was violently devouring on his piece of bread and 12-inch tall pancake when he suggested something. "How avawt tooring da csihty?"

Kurapika took a sip from his cup of coffee.

Killua couldn't care less. He was in his own heaven.

"Well…?" The doctor looked at the blonde.

Of course Kurapika had noticed. He placed the cup on his saucer and looked at Leorio. "I've read of a few places."

"You really plan to go there, don't you?"

The Kuruta looked down and sliced his bread. "Well…"

_Hehe~_ Leorio looked back at the two pre-teens. "Oi, what do you want to do when we get to places?"

Gon swallowed hard then looked at Leorio. "We could go around and see what we can do there," he replied excitedly.

The doctor nodded and turned to the other kid whose soul was at the sweet side of the world. He sneered then shook his head in disbelief.

Killuaw as eating a whole–_whole_–chocolate cake covered in thick layers of vanilla, strawberry and more chocolate icing, topped with chocolate fudge and confectionary sugar, with three cherries on top. He scooped with his fork slowly and put the sweet goodie in his mouth lovingly with his blushing of pure happiness neko face while chewing and savouring every darn sweet bit of sugar and chocolate that frenzied his taste buds like crazy.

Gon smiled and laughed a little when he gazed upon Killua. This look of his bestfriend always amazes him a way, because it's not everyday the silver haired kid could look so happy.

Leorio continued to stare in disbelief while, again, starting to lecture the oblivious Killua about health and diabetes.

Kurapika just looked at him, observing him, wondering why the kid enjoys such a treat he has been enjoying since, probably, he was a little child. It also made him think how Killua could manage to eat so many sweet things in one go. It's a mystery. Gon, too, is a mystery; eating a whole ruler tall pancake like it was the most natural and normal thing in the world. The Kuruta looked down at his bowl of soup and breadsticks then looked at Gon's 12-inch high pancake, then at Killua's plate-wide chocolate cake and pondered again. _He even loses awareness of the people around him? Maybe if I…_ The blonde decided to make a little experiment himself. He was in a good moos–too good to think too much of negative outcomes. Kurapika moved his hand closer to Killua's plate, grabbing the rim, and slowly pulling it away from the silver haired kid.

Leorio and Gon were alarmed. They know what would happen. Both stretched their necks towards Kurapika's hand and Killua's face, to and fro, with wide eyes.

Killua wasn't moving an inch. I mean, come on, he was feeding his sugar craving belly. But he was about to take another scoop, his expression instantly changed. The ex-assassin's eyes grew wide then he creased his eyebrows, eyes squinting of anger. _Nnnnggggg…_ Killua snatched the cake back and glared at Kurapika. "Mind your own food!"

The Kuruta gave a small laugh.

_What the f–_

"I was expecting you'd kill me," the blonde said while taking a sip from his cup of coffee–completely acting ignorant of what he did.

The silver haired kid sneered. "I would if you won't stop already. Geez!"

Kurapika replaced his drink and smiled–quite annoyingly thoughtful for Killua. "No, you won't."

_What the heck is he smiling like this!?_ Killua wanted to scrape that pretty face with a brush made of thousands of needles. He gave a devilish little smirk. "I might."

"Killua!" Gon called out to stop them, looking seriously at his bestfriend.

"Seriously, what happened to you two?" Leorio inquired.

Kurapika winced then looked away–signalling he didn't want to talk anymore.

Killua hissed at him then went back to his heaven.

Leorio made a face in disbelief. _Why am I so ignored!?_

Gon noticed the interaction between the two. He assessed everything–Killua not wanting to sleep in the same room as Kurapika, his reactions and actions yesterday, and then this. He then made his own conclusion and released a wide warm smile when he suddenly thought of something. He looked at the doctor. "Ne, Leorio, I know what we're gonna do!"

* * *

_What is Gon planning?_  
_**TBC**_


	8. SWITCHED

A/N: Whoa, it's been a month since I last updated. I am terribly sorry. My school life is killing my creative writing skills (because we're all technical) the only time I get to write this story is when I'm about to sleep, and I write it on my freaking phone. Actually, this chapter was ready ages ago but encoding it to my computer took longer than I expected. My fingers are sore =_=

Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the latest chapter and who began reading the fic recently. Though I wasn't able to reply anymore (I know, I'm sorry orz), I still love you all!

A little explanation for electric-chain here though. Hihi. Ano... I purposely did that to the previous chapter (and if you have noticed, to the other previous chapters as well). It's because I didn't want to lose the ICness of the characters (though it's_ not_ _that_ easy esp for a KilluKura, for me at least). Sorry to disappoint you, though, but I really plan on adding GonKillu and LeoPika in between the KilluKuras. I truly appreciate you telling me those. ^^ *scratches nape* I need to write more KilluKura then. Thank you!

Thank you all, really, for keeping up though it feels like this fic is out of hand already. Gugugugu~

DISCLAIMER: I'm out on HIATUS if I ever owned Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT**  
SWITCHED**

"What a drag…"

Hearing this silent but audible mumbling for the 50th time, the Kuruta finally looked at the silver haired kid walking, more like dragging himself, beside him–hands kept hidden inside his pockets, face towards the ground. He pursed his lips, trying to choose the right words to say. He didn't want to add any more damage to what's already been done (plus he wanted to save it for later), but talking, he knows, adds more to it than he ever expects.

"What a drag…!" the smaller kid repeated, letting the words out between gritted teeth.

Kurapika smiled half-heartedly to himself. _I'm right here, you know._ He sighed and paused, stopping his feet from stepping forward, while following Killua's footsteps with his eyes.

The silver haired kid stopped in his tracks too then looked over his shoulder with that sulking, pissed off face. "Now what?" he disrespectfully asked to the person 5 years older than him.

The blonde felt his blood boiling. Sure the kid is his friend but he sure somehow wanted to be talked to properly. He took a deep breath and walked forward to nowhere again. "I just needed to see if I'm still a living being to you." He then walked past the Zoldyck with that usual poker face of his but paused when the latter wasn't following. He looked over his shoulder. "Now what?"

"Gggrrr… You!" Killua clenched his fists and pointed accusingly at the blonde with his index finger, face so frustratingly annoyed over something he doesn't even know what to begin with. "You planned this, didn't you!? This is your fault! If you haven't told–"

"You agreed, Killua, remember?" Kurapika crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Smoke came out from the silver haired kid's boiling kettle head. He just couldn't accept the fact that he agreed to do this. Out of nowhere. It just slipped past his tongue. It went out like rushing water. Reflexes, maybe. Reflexes of a fibber.

* * *

**[20 minutes ago]**

"_Whaaaaaaattttt!?_"

The people around the place instantly snapped their heads towards the group of foreigners standing by the entrance gate of the city's Christmas amusement park. They thought they just heard some animal get killed because of that screeching piercing sound–turned out it was a silver haired kid who probably got extremely dumbfounded about something.

"_Why do we have to go in two's!?_" he asked again, speaking at the top of his lungs. "And _me_ going with _him_!?" The silver haired kid pointed his index finger straight at the blonde's face beside him.

Kurapika can only sigh. _He made it sound like I'm a useless person._

"Killua, keep it down!" the spiky haired kid warned him in a whisper. "People are looking!"

The ex-assassin looked away and closed his eyes, crossing his arms and not accepting every stupid and impossible word his best friend was suggesting.

"Ahehe~ Sorry, he's in a state of shock," the tallest man explained to the thoughtful looking confused people while forcing a smile.

The people, hearing the alienated words of the tall man with weird glasses, returned to their original state–assuming he was explaining and there's nothing to be suspicious about.

"It's because I noticed how you act around Kurapika!" Gon insisted his point.

Killua froze in his stance and freaked out inwardly. _Shit! I'm being skinned alive!_ His eyebrows twitched, hoping the blonde wouldn't say anything about what went down between the two of them.

The smaller kid continued. "That's why I thought about this!"

The ex-assassin's eyebrows twitched even more. _Damn it… Damn it. Damn it, Gon._

"Why do you think _that_, Gon?" the blonde inquired.

Tensed, Killua felt even colder than where they already were.

"Ano… I just noticed and I thought it'd be best if you two figure each other out. You know, like when we were on the ship going to Zaban City, when you and Leorio wanted to fight at the deck–like that."

Kurapika nodded to signal an understanding. "But Leorio and I both wanted to fight each other back then. Right now I think Killua does not want to go on with your plan. I am fine with it, but he isn't. Wouldn't that be a little unfair?"

Killua opened his eyes and looked at the blonde with surprised eyes, then with a sneering face. _I don't get this guy._

"That's why I'm asking him." Gon looked down, thinking. He knows his idea is unfair to his best friend. But he also knows something good will come out of it. _Something good will definitely come out of it, right? For example, Killua would be comfortable around Kurapika like before–_ He paused. _Before… He wasn't like this before._ He looked up and without hesitation asked the question most dreaded by the silver haired kid. "Killua, did something happen between you and Kurapika?"

Ait left the ex-assassin's lungs. _SHIIIIITTTT!_

From the very beginning (of this story, at least), Killua never wanted Gon to know anything about _everything_. He didn't want to. _He didn't want to!_

Kurapika looked at the silver haired kid then back at Gon. "What do you mean, Gon?"

"I mean, Killua wasn't like this before. I wonder what happened. And why he didn't want to sleep with you in the same room. It's strange."

The silver haired kid wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

The blonde looked at Killua again–for seconds–then sighed. _Well, this is partly my fault so…_ "You see–"

"I accept!" Killua exclaimed, cutting the blonde's sentence off, while placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. One could tell those words were forcefully pulled out of his brain through his mouth by an unexplainable entity.

The three looked at him–puzzled.

There was a moment of silence–a silence that annoyed the silver haired kid even more. He broke the ice. "What? Now you find me unbelievable?" he asked as he opened his eyes and looked at Gon and Leorio with a raised eyebrow.

Leorio was in deep thought, tapping his chin with his index finger, lips slowly forming a suspicious creepy grin.

The former blinked thrice. He sure knows his best friend's half-heartedness and he can tell when he's avoiding a topic. This is Killua's reaction to those–absolutely, _every time_. The spiky haired kid narrowed his eyes in question. "Really?" he asked firmly.

Killua could only lie. "Yeah."

Gon crossed his arms and stood firm in front of his silver haired friend. He was most definitely sure the latter was lying.

"I do not wish to force anyone to go with me. I think sightseeing as a group is fine. What do you think, Gon?" Kurapika mused, looking to and fro the faces of the two kids.

Gon laughed sheepishly and rubbed his nape. "…Gomen, Kurapi–"

"That'll be great! Okay, it's decided!" Killua interrupted, sounding wholeheartedly excited and thrilled. Of course it was because he didn't want to push through with Gon's plan in the first place. Bummer.

"Killua!" Gon protested.

"What? He didn't want to go with me, after all!" Killua answered while pointing his index finger towards the blonde's face again.

Kurapika leaned back as the ex-assassin's finger pierced his sight. His eyebrows twitched. He almost popped a nerve with all the pointing and speaking like he wasn't even there with them. He cleared his throat. "Since Killua agreed, first hand, I think it might be better to–"

"_What!?_"

"…go in two's like what you said, Gon. I accept as well." He smiled at the smaller kid then grinned like an evil villain at the silver haired kid. He laughed menacingly inwardly. _Now suffer a day with me._

"Yatta!" Gon jumped in delight, oblivious of the tension between the two. He turned to the taller man. "Let's go, Leorio!"

Leorio laughed inwardly as his plan was turning into reality inside his head. All he knows is that Gon is insisting that Killua would go with Kurapika today and that his plan is spot on possible and super ultra mega possible! He raised his fist while turning towards Gon. "Let's!" Leorio answered while cheerfully and triumphantly putting an arm on Gon's shoulders. He eyed the silver haired kid who was glaring at the both of them then winked. Killua glared and groaned audibly which signalled Leorio that the kid got his message.

And they hopped away. "Ja, ne~!"

* * *

Kurapika smiled–more like grinned teasingly–as he recalled the scene from earlier while looking at the silver haired kid who was doing some recalling himself.

Blood ran up Killua's cheeks the instant he saw that annoying smile from the blonde. He just felt so humiliated… again. He flinched then looked away.

Yes, the two of them are stuck with each other again–and to Killua's horror, the _whole freaking day!_ They were at the most famous amusement park of Jaro, a 20 minute bus ride away from their hotel. They weren't supposed to be there in the first place, but it was Gon who suggested, no he _insisted_. Of course we all know that when it comes to the stubborn spiky gravity-defying haired kid, no one could possible say no–except for Mito-san maybe? But whatever. It is surprising that the blonde (who was their sort of tour guide) even researched about an amusement park as part of their touring. To Gon's delight, Kurapika darn knew well of the place. But again, whatever.

Going back, they weren't supposed to be there in the first place. Why? Heck, it was still 10:30 in the morning at that time. The fun and amazing things inside the amusement park usually start at night–you know, the lights, the rides, the colourful cotton candies. I mean, the park is lively when the dark breaks the sunlight. It's more colourful and… and… oh please you get what I mean. Gon just suddenly had this idea of 'closing the gap' he's been seeing between Killua and Kurapika, so the amusement park was his answer.

To Killua, it was a moment of excitement–for him to be able to play with his best friend in a legally playable place. But, oblivious, the spiky haired kid never fails to disappoint him. The former just felt so… abandoned… by his own best friend. He crossed his arms while that thought ran laps in his mind, and pouted (no it looked like a duck face), then gritted his teeth. _Gon's gonna get it this time. I'm sure of it…_

"It sure is peaceful in here, don't you think?" the Kuruta started, walking to the pavement and sitting on an empty metal bench. He crossed his legs and looked around. It was peaceful, alright. There were not much people around! Told ya the fun starts at night. But yeah, the rides and everything are working. There are still a couple of people in sight, but most of them are walking around, side by side, with hands intertwined and eyes sparkling as they look at each other. Yes, you got it, they are mostly couples–probably out for some peaceful fresh cool air since, again, the fun and noise starts at night! Kurapika sighed in both disbelief and awe. _Is this place some kind of love nest or something?_ He looked down and closed his eyes, concentrated while feeling the cool winter breeze brush against his skin and took advantage of the quietness to practice his senses.

_A familiar aura._

The Kuruta's eyes instantaneously turned serious mode as he snapped his head towards the bushes on the other side of the pavement. He felt a familiar aura. It was not Nen for the person might be using Zetsu but… _More than one person…?_ He closed his eyes and tried to feel the presence of the people there. Certainly…

_Someone's watching us._

After doing a little assessing and generalizing with one's self, for some unknown reason, Kurapika grinned, then looked at the silver haired kid standing 7 feet away from him–arms crossed firm against his chest, pouting (no I swear it looks like a freaking duck face) and sulking. The Kuruta snickered silently (yes, Kurapika snickered) then instantly turned into serious mode. "Killua, come here."

Ignores.

He cleared his throat. "Killua, I have something to tell you."

Sulks.

Kurapika sighed and stood up, walking towards the snow-haired kid who was incredibly ignoring him. "Hey don't be so rude now," he whispered directly into Killua's ear, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

The ex-assassin cringed. Feeling the blonde's warm breath brush through the oh so sensitive cool pinkish skin of his ear sent serious chills running through his spine, spreading all over his body. He shivered and freaked out, wondering what the Kuruta was planning again. He tried shrugging the latter's arms off. Even the blonde's covered palms gave him unwanted chills. But Kurapika won't even budge, and worst, he held Killua's shoulders tight, pulling him closer to him, as if purposely not wanting to let go. "Ugh Kurapika, get off–"

"Walk normally with me now," the Kuruta whispered again this time sounding pretty determined in getting out of there–as if he was in some kind of tailing mission–turning Killua and stepping forward.

Killua could only obey. The grip of that hand on his right shoulder is definitely not normal. _There's something he's avoiding…_

Looking at the blonde's usual blank face while walking, the silver haired couldn't help but suspect something fishy. Sure that whole time Kurapika still had his arm around the ex-assassin's shoulders, sure that still stung and sent chills to every nerve in his body but he was still as alert as he was. He was not stupid or ignorant enough to not notice this suspicious aura from the person beside him. He was seriously gonna take it seriously. "So what's up?" he asked with serious eyes but in the most normal tone of his voice.

After some minute of silence, Kurapika took a deep breath and answered–also in the most normal tone of his voice. "Don't look around. We're being watched."

Upon hearing that, Killua tried his best to keep the flow of his aura as normal and calm. Then he tried sensing abnormal Nen auras around the perimeter–after all, the person who's watching them must definitely be a hunter too since Killua didn't feel a thing at all. He must be concealing his presence. "Zetsu?" _Impossible. He couldn't have detected Zetsu._

"Yes, the other one."

_The other one?_

"They probably thought it was a wise plan, that we wouldn't think of something suspicious because of the fact that this is a park and people walk around publicly without having to use Nen, if the other one walked around using Zetsu and the other with his normal aura particularly so that, likewise, we wouldn't think it's them watching us."

Killua ceased all of his thoughts to focus on guessing who these 'two people' may be. He suspected it was a Spider. But nah, Kurapika would freak out if it was one or two of them. People are actually after them? Who are those two who could be following them? He then tensed up when a thought came to mind. _C-Could it be… a-a-aniki and… H-Hisoka!?_

Feeling a great amount of tensed aura on his right palm, Kurapika instantly turned his gaze to the silver haired kid.

Killua was seriously frozen out. _Why could they possibly be here for? Do they plan on doing something again? Shit. Gon, he…_

The Kuruta cocked his head to the side. "Killua, what's wrong?"

Killua instantly choked up on his breathing when he heard Kurapika's voice. _Eek! What to do? I'm with the pretty boy!_

Kurapika sighed. _This isn't going to be easy._ "It's Gon and Leorio."

_Nnnnnnggg… Wait._ "_What?_"

"Gon and Leorio. Act normal."

Killua didn't know if he wanted to laugh because the two had a stupid plan, or to get mad because his best friend–and Leorio–is watching him bond with the girl-man face in secret!

_Uuuuuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh!_ Hell, yes. He was about to throw a fit when he felt a firm squeeze on his right shoulder. He instantly snapped his head to the left, looking straight at the face of his blonde companion with blood boiling at the top of his head and smoke coming out of his pores. "_WHAT?_"

They paused.

The blonde blinked twice at the shock of Killua's reaction. Well, he expected him to keep his calm, but these kinds of things happen whenever a silver haired ex-assassin is being tailed by his stubborn 'I'll freaking save the world, people' little friend to check if he's bonding good with a blonde guy who looks like a girl who asked if he could strip in front of him because the pathetic tall man started it all. Kurapika slowly removed his grip on Killua's shoulders and took a deep breath. Air visibly came out as smoke when he exhaled. "What is your problem?" he nonchalantly asked.

Killua popped a major nerve as he started marching past the blonde. "I'm gonna get them," he stated with dread between gritted teeth. But before he could take a second step forward, he was suddenly stopped through his coat's collar. He groaned inwardly. "Let go."

"Do you know where they are?"

The ex-assassin's pissed off meter was reaching its peak. He doesn't know where the hell they are. He tried using his eyes, but of course they are hiding. He tried sensing Leorio. _Ah, bingo._ He gave out a devilish little smirk and, completely ignoring the question asked, started stepping forward again.

* * *

"I think they already know where we are," Gon mused thoughtfully, looking completely guilty about what they are doing.

"I thought you said you wanted to see how they're doing?" Leorio asked, sounding a bit confused and imperative at the same time while looking at the blonde and the silver haired kid talking on the pavement.

"Yeah but, gomen Leorio, you're being too obvious," the spiky haired kid whispered sheepishly while scratching his nape.

The tall man turned around and looked at Gon with disbelief. "Gon, this is the fun of it!" He then gave an 'encouraging' smile and tug on the elbow to Gon. "And besides, aren't you even thrilled about what we're doing? I mean, c'mon," another tug on the elbow, "it's time you learn some tricks from me, don't ya think?"

After 5 seconds of a staring game–Leorio smiling proudly and Gon looking at him thinking–the latter's eyes became determined again and he finally raised his fist in the air. For some reason, Gon acknowledges Leorio's 'teachings' and decided that _yeah, sure, I'll learn from this._ "Okay. Let's do this." _It's for me to see how they're doing and what their problems towards each other are._

"Yosh!" Leorio held his fist in the air as well. "Let's go."

Ultimate spiky raven haired bro fist.

The two turned their gazes towards their observatory again. They were actually hiding behind bushes while following Kurapika and Killua. Yes, Gon was right when he said Leorio is being obvious. Of course Leorio did not intend to be obvious. Now what idiot would try to become obvious while tailing someone!? But Kurapika was right, Leorio planned that Gon would be in Zetsu mode so that Kurapika and Killua would not think that it is them who are following the two. The tall man purposely wanted Kurapika to think they are followed by a mere person. But I think he quite underestimated the powers of the blonde there. Then again, the latter would not sense them if he had not concentrated on sensing practice earlier. Leorio just hopes Killua would not walk towards them. He's with Gon anyway.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Discussing something, probably?" Leorio narrowed his eyes and carefully looked at the expressions of the two. Kurapika had his normal face on but Killua looked a bit pissed. _Oh! He calmed down. And they're…_

"Ooohh! I've never seen Kurapika laugh like that in ages…" Gon mused.

Leorio was confused. Well, he has been waiting for Killua to ask Kurapika about his gender (yes, he hasn't gotten over that yet) that is why he convinced Gon they would tail them, and why he winked at Killua earlier before leaving him with Kurapika. He wanted to know the moment Kurapika answers. But right now, he's confused. _Why the hell are they laughing!?_

"And Killua seems really happy too!" The small kid almost jumped for joy.

The doctor stared at the two in disbelief. "Yeah tell me about," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, they're leaving!"

Leorio instantly went into tailing stance and hopped to the next bush to follow the two.

* * *

"They're still here," Killua mused while staring ahead with disbelief.

"I commend you for your sense of presence."

"Psh. Don't be so full of yourself. Geez!"

The two were walking around the park again. Destination: unknown. It's as though they are letting the two follow them wherever they go until Gon and Leorio get tired. The trick earlier, they suppose, when they pretended laughing and having fun conversations with each other to somehow lure the followers out of their following stances, was unfortunately useless.

Kurapika's right eye twitched and he could feel his blood running up to a higher level of becoming completely pissed off. He kept his cool and forced a smile. "Somehow you sounded more offensive saying that than Leorio."

Killua grimaced. "Of course, I sound more legit than that old man, that's why."

The boiling blood within Kurapika went up another level. He forced a smile again. "Why don't we explore the park?" He looked around, "I can see the number of people is increasing by the minute. They should have opened more shops and interesting places now," then back at Killua.

The silver haired kid rolled his eyes under the cover of his bangs. _Explore. Great. More time with the person who enjoys picking on me. Oh joy._ "Whatever."

". . ."

Killua turned his gaze up the blonde when the mood suddenly changed. His eyes grew wide when he caught Kurapika looking back at him with disappointment covering his face. He creased his eyebrows. "What?"

The Kuruta breathed in deeply and replied with exasperation, "Killua, it seems like you are very irritated either around me or at me."

_Both, actually._

"I do not wish to get in anybody's way, including you. I am not the one to talk but as a comrade and as a friend, let me ask you once more. Why are you acting like this in front of me? Answer me within five seconds or I'll do something that involves you, me, and this park, right here, right now," Kurapika declared firmly, stopping in his path, arms crossed against his chest.

Just as instinct told him, Killua paused and thought about the question again and agaian, and again and again remembered the painful answer. He flinched at the thought of it but he didn't show it – signs of a person who is used to whatever stiff he was shocked at before. He snorted. _He wouldn't dare._ "Just stop it with the questions already. I've had enough for half a day."

"5."

_Is he serious!?_ The ex-assassin's arms dropped limp to his sides with a disbelieved face.

"4."

_Shit. He's serious!_ Killua looked around, all nervous and panicky and cool at the same time. He didn't want to tell everything to the blonde, of course. It would be so un-cool of his if he did. Plus he finds it embarrassing and immature–yeah that from an adolescent who's still in the process of growing organs and rearranging cells and hormones in his body. Of course he was also aware that his best friend with infrared ears was still about 10 feet away from them. He couldn't possibly blurt out everything!

"3."

Trying to return to his normal and calm–_not_–self, Killua's nerves felt all tingly and uneasy as the countdown encloses to one.

"2."

_Should I tell him? No, goddammit! Why would I even bother!? Besides he couldn't possibly do anything right here, right now, that I would regret the rest of my life, right? No. Or he could… What will… Will he strip again? Oh please just stop it no–_ "I–"

"1." Kurapika grinned in triumph and raised his chin. "So, should I now take Gon's suggestion into action?"

Killua blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow in question. "What…?"

Kurapika wrapped an arm around the silver haired kid and began strolling down the park with huge steps. "We're bonding."

_…What?_

* * *

_**TBC**_

_Leave a review! It keeps me going ^^_


	9. HELL NO!

A/N: Hello, people! I want to personally thank everyone, _**EVERYONE**_, who read and reviewed the last chapter. Seriously guys, you are all amazing! And you were so many I just want to hug you all and tell you I love you so much and how great you all are. CRYING. I hope you'll keep up with me until the end and please review because I honestly don't have something to get inspiration from aside from your reviews so yeah. Thank you so much again! :D

Now, after more than a month, I update. Do I suck that bad? I apologize. Writing this KilluKura fanfic is not as easy as you imagine. /Sigh _What have I done!?_ Lol Anyway, this chapter was written while I was busying my butt off with paperwork last month and continued until I couldn't think of ridiculous shenanigans anymore. This is also sort of forced out of my brain and interpreted by my lousy vocabulary so it will probably suck for you and you might say 'cut this freaking crap out right now' or 'what the *curses* are you trying to pull you *curses*' BUT I hope not. I spent more than a month writing and proofreading this chapter! I mean, c'mon! No, that was sarcastic. I am repenting. OMG What the hell am I saying anyway orz But seriously, I HOPE YOU STILL READ THIS. I EVEN MADE THE CHAPTER LONG! Hihi.

NO ROMANCE INTENDED BETWEEN KILLUA AND KURAPIKA. A certain scene in here is plotted by the author, yours truly, for pure comedy only (or not, idk). *smiley*

_WARNING: OOC bishis (I think). There I said it. Finally. *shoots self*_

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE**  
HELL NO!**

A person would probably think about how two overrated characters should spend a day in a park together. That one person might be imagining two things in his mind–the first being, they'd probably leave each other alone, and second being one would force the other to do something with him. Yeah the latter is more applicable in this story.

Of course, Killua thought of running away from the blonde several times while they were walking, sure he was cursing everything he sees–even the sweet holy cotton candy Kurapika bought for him–both mentally and verbally, sure the Kuruta hears them, sure Killua wanted him to hear that, but Kurapika is the avenger who ended the life of two members of the Genei Ryodan and who sealed off their boss' _Nen_–of course he has strong reflexes. He just couldn't let the kid go; not now that he's quite himself with his company. Though Killua was seriously stringing a major chord in him (he really was, trust me), Kurapika just kept his cool and tried to tolerate the kid until… probably Gon and Leorio showed themselves–which he thinks is not happening soon enough.

Two hours have passed since they came to the park. Those two hours were hell to Killua. I am sure he was _somehow_ entertained but he just wouldn't admit, would he? You, reader, are probably questioning the screen of your computer or your laptop or your phone right now (or not) 'Why? What the hell happened?' Do not fret. I am telling a story so here goes…

For Killua, who is an adolescent and a growing boy, he finds these simple rides at the park quite boring and embarrassing if it were him riding one (with Kurapika, that is). For Kurapika, it is a whole new experience to get in one of those rides since he himself and, yes he thought of it, the ex-assassin have not the privilege to go into these kinds of places when they were still toddlers.

Killua tried his best to look so deadly he wanted Kurapika to pee in his pants while looking at him with fear so he could escape and finally taste freedom. But the blonde just wouldn't stop at nothing.

The first ride they went to was the carrousel. Well, not actually going there, it's only the first ride they happened to pass by to. Killua wanted to vomit while staring at the circling thing. Kurapika just stared at it nonchalantly, and after mentally calculating the speed of the ride and realizing the no-fun it would give them (plus the carrousel reminded him of that one night in York Shin when he met up with Hisoka), he backed out.

While walking away from the revolving thing, noticing Kurapika eyeing the ginormous rollercoaster, Killua grinned. For some reason he wanted to see his poker faced friend scream like scared little girl while riding that frightening thing. He had this sudden urge to jump with excitement in front of the Kuruta who was taken aback with wide eyes. _Killua sure has his way of shifting his mood_, Kurapika thought.

"Kurapika, let's ride that one!" the ex-assassin exclaimed wearing the most mischievous cat face he could ever manage and pointing at the 50 feet high coaster.

Kurapika followed where Killua was pointing with his eyes then looked at the kid again with that same old nonchalant look on his face. Then he grinned. _What._ "Later."

Killua was beyond satisfied with the answer he got. He grinned and snickered inwardly while stepping away and walking beside Kurapika again. _I want to see your soul abandon your body in mid-air._

The blonde then glanced at the silver haired kid with the intent to do something fishy. He tried sensing Gon and Leorio again. They were still there, alright. And Kurapika knew the reason why. It is because they haven't seen them actually 'bond' with each other. He wanted to make Gon and Leorio as prerequisites for Killua to agree to the 'bonding' thing but he also didn't want the two to see him 'bond' with the silver haired. They might suspect something. He wouldn't want to explain something controversial and confidential, right? No, especially not on _his_ part. It should be between him and Killua _only_. Yes. But of course this phase right here is a punishment for the ex-assassin. He has to make him do something he will regret for the rest of his life. Kurapika thought about it while walking. Then something caught his eyes.

"Killua."

The silver haired kid yawned then exhaled roughly while looking drowsily ahead. "What?"

"Look at that."

Killua groaned under his breath and sneered without averting his gaze. "What–"

But before the silver haired kid could finish his sentence, Kurapika had him dragged through his wrist somewhere.

Killua had exclamation points written all over his face. He doesn't like being dragged like that. He doesn't allow _anyone_ to drag him like that. Only Gon is partly–_partly_–allowed to drag him like that. No one should ever grab his wrist and drag him like he is a 7-year old kid. No one. Not ever. _Don't touch me in vain!_

The blonde stopped in front of a colourful store (wow, who would've thought, right?), still holding the silver haired's wrist, smiling (no, he was grinning).

Killua was panting. He was panting. **_Panting._** The thing is, he sort of (suddenly), while shooting death glares behind the Kuruta's knowledge, pictured the blonde out as an _onee-chan_. Kurapika as an one-chan! Weird, because Kurapika claims to be a guy and weird, because Killua just imagined him as an elder sister for a fraction of a second. And he was freakishly panting. Killua has a strange approach to women (my story, fyi), you see, since he never had an elder sister to begin with. Sure, he has a mom and a cross-dresser younger brother and a younger sister and an elder brother with long silky hair but he never had an elder sister! Killua wondered if he lost the sane part of his brain with all the nerve-popping earlier. He's having doubts about the blonde's real being again.

"Let's get y–" _Ah?_ Kurapika's eyebrows creased when he noticed the unresponsiveness of his companion. He blinked while looking curiously at the silver haired kid whose face was covered with his bangs.

Killua wasn't speaking. He felt cold sweat form at the back of his head. Strange, because it was winter and hell, why would he sweat?

_Are?_ Leaning his head close to Killua, Kurapika's creased eyebrows suddenly faded slowly and his expression became soft – too soft. He couldn't help but give that darn creepy sexy grin to himself. He stood up straight, glancing at his hand holding the ex-assassin's wrist. He never really did that on purpose. He couldn't have done it on purpose. No. "Say, Killua, I suddenly wondered about what you were like when you were little," the blonde mused teasingly.

Which Killua find annoying. Irritating. _Ugh._ Killua groaned under his breath. _Damn it. What the hell's happened to me!? Gon and Leorio are still here too! If I go beat the crap out of them right now, Kurapika will take advantage of everything. I don't want a double punishment. No. Not from him. Of all people, why am I with him? Ugh! Why am I even letting myself abide by his darn rules!?_

"You aren't paying attention to me."

Another major nerve instantly popped and the ex-assassin snapped his head towards the Kuruta. Don't worry. We have paramedics. "What do you want from me?" Oh, he's angry. Killua glared at the blonde menacingly. Deadly. Creepy. A normal person would probably have nightmares at night if it were them. However, fangirls would probably die of blood loss because of Killua's persona at that moment.

Kurapika wasn't scared at all. Guilt was crawling against his skin little by little but that didn't stop him from carrying on with his whatever-it-is sadistic plans. He held back a snicker and bit his lips. Killua was somehow amusing to him–maybe because he wanted to break the oh so cool character of the kid? Probably.

"What are you laughing at? Answer my question."

Kurapika smiled widely (wow, yeah I know, rare thing) in place of his laughter. "Because you're red."

"Wha–" Killua's deadly stare was replaced by a shocked beyond definitions face.

"It's when I grabbed your arm, right? Do you know how incredibly amusing you are, Killua?" A small smirk lingered at the corner of the blonde's lips.

"Ah– Gryaaaaaaaaaa!" The ex-assassin rubbed his face violently with his free hand–probably thinking the redness would go away if he does that. Too bad for him, a blush isn't a pencil and his hand isn't an eraser. Too bad.

Kurapika chuckled silently at Killua's antics. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Aaaahhh!" Killua dropped his arm away and looked at Kurapika with his ever so adorably flushed face. "You shut up! I wasn't blushing! It's a freaking cold day!" _Damn this pale skin!_

"Oh? So you call this weather a cold day when you're sweating?" Kurapika kept that grin on his face as he reached for Killua's forehead with his free hand.

Killua snapped Kurapika's hand away before it touched his skin. His face was so reeeeddd and droplets of cold sweat were forming on the surface of his forehead even more. _This is humiliation! I want to get out of heeeeere!_ "Stop touching me!"

Kurapika decided to let the kid breathe for a while. He knows he was being too brutal but he knows Killua can handle it eventually. He gave a small smile and turned around, hand grasping the kid's wrist. "Try telling that to Gon."

Technically, Killua should have lost all of his blood in the brain right now because of the constant popping of nerves. _UUUUUGGGHHH!_

* * *

_This… this is freaking embarrassing._ Killua's left eyebrow was twitching while looking down. "Why do I have to wear this…?"

Kurapika opened his right eye and turned his gaze to the silver haired kid then went back to scooping from his glass of ice cream. He smiled.

_Darn annoying irritating smile!_

"The shop requires costumers to wear these." Kurapika pointed to the Mickey Mouse ears on his head. "See?"

Killua sighed and growled and focused not to curse the ice cream shop they were in; it was an ice cream shop after all. But it was filled with fluffy stuff and it was the only ice cream shop inside the amusement park. He sighed again. _This is embarrassing…_

"Plus I thought this will cheer you up a little because you are so irritated today," Kurapika mumbled under his breath before looking out the window and swallowing his scoop of ice cream.

With a disbelieved face, Killua rolled his eyes and played with the huge wine glass in front of him, "So now he wants to cheer me up. Yeah right, to cheer me up…" he mumbled back.

"I even paid for it…"

"I didn't ask you to."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because I want to treat you with something you like, is that a crime?"

". . ."

Kurapika nonchalantly stared at Killua's equally nonchalant face and started, "Please, Killua, I saw your face when you had your eyes at this store even if it was just for a fraction of a second. You love ice cream, right? And those cat ears are not going to eat you alive so eat that now before you could regret not doing so."

Killua just… stared. He didn't want to eat Kurapika's treat not until he finds out why the blonde was teasing him. Being stubborn; he must've adapted that trait from Gon. "You sure talk a lot for a Blacklist Hunter, don't you?"

A nerve was visible on Kurapika's forehead. He really truly wanted to treat Killua this whole day. He thinks it would somehow pay for his teases but he did not know that this shop was _that_ colourful. Kurapika was planning to have Killua wear a freaking animal hat earlier if it weren't for Killua going berserk over being dragged like a kid and this ice cream. Yes, Killua had a sugar rush when he saw the shop and Kurapika saw that so he thought of buying Killua a huge bowl-sized wine glass of ice cream in the middle of December. Killua went with him acting normal but the blonde was most definitely sure the ex-assassin was upright excited. He just never imagined they would need to wear animated hair bands for the shop–him with mouse ears and Killua with cat ears. Ironic, isn't it? Kurapika leaned back while shaking his head.

The ex-assassin could only hiss. He looked down at his glass of ice cream to check if it was melting already. Luckily, it wasn't. _I swear, this is the first time I won't feel gratified eating one of the most glorious things in the world._ He just stared at it, deciding, thinking. He swallowed hard. The ice cream was talking to him, alluring him to scoop it up and feel the cold sweet thing tickle his taste buds. It wasn't the ice cream's fault he didn't want to eat it wholeheartedly. He just feels… odd. He never sat opposite to the blonde in an ice cream shop before. It was new. And he somehow felt shy and intimidated. And he didn't like that. Killua feeling shy and intimidated? You have got to be kidding the world. But it was true; the snow-haired ex-assassin just wouldn't admit that fact.

_I wish Gon was here._ He didn't know–maybe, just maybe, he feels guilty about mentally cursing Kurapika and telling him off and everything then here he is treating him with something he could not ever resist. Killua pursed his lips and hesitantly, slowly, lifted his hand to hoist the long teaspoon on the table. It's as though his mind was telling him not to eat it but his sugar rushed body desperately wanted to. He grabbed the spoon and instantly snapped his head towards the person in front of him.

Kurapika looked away just as instantly and pretended he was chewing a hazelnut from his teacup of ice cream. "Fine, I won't watch you."

Killua snorted and lifted the spoon off the table, taking a huge scoop from the ice cream and feeding his taste buds with sugar and chocolate and strawberry and caramel and almonds and heaven. He immediately forgot about everything, but only for a millisecond of a millisecond. He looked at Kurapika again to check and found the blonde instantly looking away and suspiciously smiling. The ex-assassin groaned and rolled his eyes. "If you're going to make me do something ridiculous in exchange for this I will totally tazer you for real." He sent slight death glares flying towards Kurapika, and went back to taking another scoop.

The blonde audibly smiled. "Why on earth would I make you do something ridiculous?"

Killua stared at him disbelievingly. Now he knows why Leorio always has that darn ugly jaw dropped face whenever he talks to this blonde guy over here. "You're weird."

"Hey, don't act so gloomy. This is the first time we went to an ice cream shop together," Killua swore he almost puked. Kurapika continued, "my first time treating you, and the first time Gon and Leorio decided to tail us. You should be happy." A freaking smile was still plastered on his face. Dang!

After staring at the blonde again with that _Killua_ face, the ex-assassin tried to feel Leorio's aura again. They weren't at the shop but they were near, very near. He instantly flashed a fake mischievous smile at the blonde and fake-laughed a bit. "You're the worst~" Killua sang, still smiling at the Kuruta.

Kurapika laughed back. "Of course, I am a Kuruta. I know revenge~" he sang back.

The ex-assassin snorted and just tried to ignore everything to savor the treat from Kurapika. It was ice cream anyway and it was honestly and ridiculously delicious.

Kurapika shook his head slightly and looked out the window. This is the part of the story where Kurapika thinks of ways on how to actually roam around the park and 'bond' with Killua. Kurapika's definition of 'bonding' in terms of the reason being he's with Killua is actually doing what he plans to do primarily. But his definition of 'bonding' in other terms is the real thing, because of course he also wanted to enjoy his vacation! He just doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation. The 'real thing' bonding, I mean. How would he when all his developing mind and body could think about was revenge? I know, sad, right? So, forgive the guy in whatever it is he is planning to do with his silver haired friend. He knows Killua is almost over the whole gender issue fiasco and he knows the ex-assassin would never ask him about that again. The kid would know what he would get. Plus, he was totally offended by Killua's question back then so… An eye for an eye, yes.

* * *

After minutes of walking around the park doing nothing, our two passive heroes stopped in their tracks.

"So what do you want to do?"

Hearing this unusually obnoxious question from the person he thought planned everything through, Killua turned his startled face with wide eyes towards the blonde. He blinked a couple of times before thinking of an answer. Seriously, he thought Kurapika would force him to go into a kiddie ride earlier. _Ew._ He groaned inwardly and shook his head in disbelief. _Of course, this is an amusement park. Fun. I bet Kurapika doesn't even know how to live up to the word's definition._ He looked at the blonde again. Kurapika was looking around with his index finger tapping his chin every second, probably thinking and mentally debating with his consciousness on what to do. A weird creepy grin suddenly formed on Killua's face. _My chance!_ "We–"

"Onii-san."

_Eh?_ The silver haired kid thought he heard someone.

"Onii-san!"

Now he feels someone was tugging his pants. Someone was tugging his pants. Someone was tugging his pants! He shrieked (Killua style) and stepped away from a 3-feet tall kid who was strangely smiling at him. He looked around then back at the little girl and mouthed a 'Me?' while dumbly pointing at himself. The girl nodded happily. _What the hell…?_ His eyebrows creased so hard it would look like he only had one eyebrow. Haha!

"Another onii-san told me to tell you that you have to do the plan," the little girl declared thoughtfully–her winter-burnt cheeks darkening while staring with sparkly eyes at Killua.

Staring. Yes, she was staring at him with a huge cute smile on her pretty little face–which Killua found so creepy. Then he thought about what the girl said and his face instantly turned sour. _Leorio… He even messed with a freaking kid!_

"Onii-san, you are handsome!"

_Ha?_ The ex-assassin turned his gaze down the little girl again and found her batting her eyes and smiling and freaking blushing and moving around like she freaking wanted to take a freaking dump. Killua's jaw could only drop.

"Who is this girl, Killua?" Kurapika's voice entered the frame.

"Hi! I am here to tell this handsome onii-san something!"

Kurapika looked at Killua who was eyeing the girl with a wide leading gaze. He bent his knees a little to level his face with the kid. "Oh? And what is that?"

_Uh-oh. Trouble._ Killua started to freak out inside. He couldn't let the blonde know what the girl told him. If he knew, everything will be repeated over and over and over again! Redundant, I know but hey, it's freaking true! _Kids can't lie–well, except for me, yeah, but if this girl tells Kurapika about what she told me I have to live in hell with this person for the rest of my life!_ See? Told ya…

"Uwaaa! You're so pretty, onee-sama! Eh…? Oh, onii-san! Aha!"

Kurapika's eyebrows twitched.

Killua laughed. Yeah, then he shut his mouth when he saw Kurapika looking at him while smiling. Again, that darn creepy annoying smile, then he grinned. _Damn it._ He gulped.

Kurapika smiled at the little girl then grabbed Killua by the shoulders. "I heard you saying this onii-san is handsome."

The ex-assassin hissed and looked away. _I heard you saying this onii-san is pretty. Well, are you really sure this guy's an onii-san? He looks like a woman, right? Maybe he's your lost mom or something. You never know._

The little girl looked at the oh-so-cool silver haired tsundere angst-driven cat-eyed kid with googly beyond stunned eyes. She nodded.

"Do you like him?"

Killua let his nerves get the best of him. He snapped his head towards the blonde. "_What!?_"

"Un!"

Then at the kid, "_What!?_" who never minded the glare from those deadly eyes because _she is a girl_ and _that is Killua_, for crying out loud.

Kurapika stood straight and stepped behind the steaming silver haired kid, pushing him forward. "Then I am giving you the privilege to embrace him."

It's as though a flame god possessed Killua–snow melted a good circumference around where he was standing (no, this is exaggerated). "_Whaaaaaat!?_" His death glares aren't selling out as well. "_You do not, not ever, let anyone touch me. No–_"

"Okay!" The girl instantly glued her arms around Killua.

The latter freaked out. "What the hell, Kurapika!?" He poked the girl's forehead but she did not let go. "Ah! Make her go!"

The darn blonde ignored him and crossed his arms and looked up. "This is weird. I do not understand why this girl would come here to tell you something. Not only that, she speaks a language we understand as well. A little girl could be running here too to tell you she likes you with an alienated language, yes? But why her? Strange."

_What._ Killua stared at the monologue-ing blonde with disbelief. He rolled his eyes. "Make her go, Kurapika!" That was an order from the sole heir of the Zoldyck domain.

The Kuruta still ignored him. "I did not want to get into other people's business but this bothers me. Maybe I should ask her instead."

Killua's eyes grew wide. _Hell no!_ He struggled and tried to break free from the girl without breaking her bones but she seems to be enjoying her time there. _WHY?_ The ex-assassin looked at the blonde again and panicked when he saw the blonde turning to them. Kurapika should never know what the three of them are up to. Even though he told him about their shenanigans straight to the blonde's face, he shouldn't know about this. If he finds out, the seal on the stripping thing might get broken in an ungodly manner. It will get worse and worse and worse for Killua.

Killua groaned and took a deep breath to somehow manage a thoughtful face. He turned to the little girl and patted her head. She looked at him. Killua smiled. _What the heck?_ "Okay, kid. Run back to your mom now."

The little girl smiled widely and nodded her head and ran to a nearby bench with a pregnant lady.

Killua hissed. _Damn it. Why am I becoming the underdog?_

A pure mischievous chuckle soon reached the boiling kettle head of the ex-assassin. _Unforgivable._ He turned to the blonde. "You are _not_ gonna get away with this."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow at him. "I granted the little girl something. You should at least be happy for her."

**_No._** No, because Killua wasn't happy about anything about it. He feels deceived by everyone. First, the freaking old man Leorio still wanted him to confirm Kurapika's gender, second, his best friend practically abandoned him, third, he was still stuck and forced by his revenge driven crazy blonde friend to do ridiculous things he doesn't approve of, and fourth, he couldn't grasp the fact that he is letting them all do this to him. Normally, the solutions for these one-sided problems should be a piece of cake for Killua. But hell, that is why fanfictions are amazing, right?

The silver haired kid thought of finally counter attacking. "Say, Kurapika, you asked me what I want to do, right?"

The blonde looked at him nonchalantly.

Killua returned the nonchalant look, but was grinning and laughing hysterically inside like he was the most evil avenger in the whole wide world. "Then I want us to go to there," he stated with a freaking straight face. Yes, that's Killua for you. He pointed to the huge dark sector of the park with red lights and black paint and skulls and skeletons and ghosts and zombies and spider webs scattered around its lawn. Well, that can't be good.

Kurapika's eyes grew wide.

Killua grinned. _Now we're talking._

* * *

"That was not nice, Leorio," Gon declared, standing firmly with a serious face facing the tall man who was smiling weirdly behind the bushes. He stomped his feet. "Leorio!"

Hearing the loud utterance of his name, Leorio instantly turned towards Gon and made unexplainable hand signs to probably tell him to stay quiet, then he managed to press a finger on Gon's lips. "Shh! We might get discovered!"

And Gon realized how high his level of intelligence was. "You sent a little girl to send Killua a message. Isn't that obvious enough?"

Leorio must be offended when he reads this; Gon was darn smarter than him at that moment (and most of the time, to be personally honest). He grinned then snickered. "Yes, but I think it worked~ Gyihihi~" he sang while pointing over his shoulder looking like he wanted Gon to look at an x-rated video he was watching.

The spiky haired kid was not happy with Leorio at all, no. He crossed his arms against his chest while pursing his lips–suppressing the urge to look at where Leorio was pointing. His eyes squinted then turned back to normal then slowly following where Leorio was pointing. The kid was too curious deal with pride.

Leorio smiled with triumph.

"Uh… Leorio? We aren't gonna follow them anymore, right?"

The doctor's eyebrows then creased. "Of course, we are!" He turned around and traced Killua and Kurapika's path with his eyes and oh hell yes it led to the other side of the world. Leorio stared at the huge human skull displayed by the entrance of the dark, reddish, dusty, noisy with all of the shouting thing. His expression was indescribable. He gulped and turned his gaze to Gon whose expression was as indescribable as his. He then turned his gaze and focused his eyes on a certain silver haired kid and a blonde guy by the entrance. Killua was walking beside Kurapika with his hands behind his head and he's… grinning. _Killua… I knew it!_ Leorio turned to Gon again. "Gon! Let's–"

Gon's firm smile and determined face said it all.

Leorio stood straight. "Let's go!"

"Osu!"

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Gon muttered with a shaky voice, walking slowly while looking around inside the dark horror house with a scared but strong expression on his face–oblivious on how close he was to Leorio, so close that half of his body was glued to the other half of Leorio's.

"N-No, this is how it should be. Let's find them. Don't get lost, Gon…" Leorio replied, also oblivious on how close he was walking to Gon.

Their faces look like they were about to be attacked by a gazillion _turned-on_ Hisokas with every step. The horror house was endless and seriously, it was dead creepy. The zombies and mummies and ghosts were real and walking, the place smelled like a cemetery, there were stairs everywhere, things and shit pop out of nowhere; from the sides, behind, in front, and above. They were everywhere! And let's face it; Leorio's practically a normal person, with tales and stories he probably believed in when he was a child up until now, and Gon, well, he's still a freaking kid! Give them monsters and they'll kill them; lock them up in a dark public horror house full of supernatural entities and this is what you get–all for the sake of tailing. _Sigh._

They turned right, and another dark reddish alley welcomed them. They weren't sure where Killua and Kurapika walked through but Leorio's definitely positive that no matter how many corners this thing has, it still leads to one common spot. Right? They turned left, then… "_Aaaaaaaahhhhh!_" screamed. Yes. Something dropped in front of their scared little faces. Gon and Leorio, who never noticed that they were hugging each other oh so tightly, blinked their eyes to focus on the thing hanging in front of them. _…A spider._ They blinked again. _Oh no…_ then looked at each other with wide eyes. "Kurapika…!"

* * *

"I don't think this is such a good idea…" Kurapika uttered, looking around inside the dark horror house.

Killua snickered. Screams from people were heard all over the place. "This is the most perfect thing to start-off our 'bonding time'." He laughed. But that was obviously sarcastic. "Let's see if this is scary enough to warm us up before going in to rides. Hehe~" He continued, "Plus trust me, it's gonna be funny, we might hear Leorio and Gon's screams later."

". . ."

After a few seconds of staring with blank faces at the startling gigs inside the horror house (I think the mummy was about to cry when he just kept going 'rawr' but the two just kept walking past him), Killua looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Don't tell me you're a scaredy-cat, Kurapika."

"No," was the answer with a straight face.

Killua sneered. "Psh. You must be joking."

"You and I know I have been to worst. I am not afraid of this and I do not understand why someone like you would even want to be here," Kurapika answered, as diplomatic as ever, still looking at certain things while walking.

The ex-assassin could only roll his eyes. He looked behind Kurapika. _Where are they? Geez. Didn't Leorio's ultra simple brain understand what this means!?_ Killua gritted his teeth and just continued walking. The thing is, he wanted Leorio and Gon and to tail them inside this horror house. By that, Leorio would now certainly, definitely, take this opportunity to fulfil his lifetime goal of busting Kurapika's gender himself, if you all know what I mean, and Killua will be saved. Simple as that. But why…? Were they scared or something?

"What's wrong?"

Killua instantly looked ahead and folded his arms behind his head. "Nooooooothing."

Killua knew Kurapika had his eyebrows raised.

"Well, what did you–"

_Eh?_ He paused, and a creepy grin instantly formed on his face. He turned around. "So did you pee in your pants or something because you're–"

"_Spider…_"

_Shit._

The Kuruta's eyes instantly became scarlet while staring at the huge well moulded plastic spider hanging in front of him and the sound of clashing chains was suddenly heard.

_Oh shit!_ "Kurapika." Killua's eyes were wide. He didn't know what to do. I mean, what the heck!? He's been training right? So he shouldn't… "I thought you've gotten over real spiders? Get a hold of yourself!"

But Kurapika just kept going "_Spider…_" while looking like he was holding himself back from something. His own self maybe? But, he's been training, right? So what the freaking hell!?

The ex-assassin then sighed and put his arms behind his head, watching the blonde. He thinks the spider would eventually disappear again and Kurapika would get over it. _Maybe if I…_ A playful grin was suddenly visible on Killua's mischievous face. He snickered loudly and stepped closer to the blonde with a creepily smiling face and a look with the intent to do something fishy. _Chance!_ He grabbed Kurapika's right wrist and… "Kura–"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A large mob of people went running right through the two of them in an incredibly pugnacious, aggressive, ruthless, inhuman manner while screaming their scared guts out of their frightened souls, never minding what and who and where they are stepping on; as long as they can get out of that oh yes terrifying place alive. Normal humans, I know.

But they can be dangerous.

Killua and Kurapika were crushed to the floor, for crying out loud.

And they weren't in a pleasant position.

"Ah, ite…" Killua winced and groaned as he was sitting up, shouting "Freaks!" to the bunch that disappeared in the shadows while recovering from the merciless blow. He growled (yes, growled) and looked ahead looking pissed. Who wouldn't be!? Then he saw something on his chest, and it was moving. _Eh?_ Killua blinked and realized who that was and… "_Eeeeeehhh!?_" There you go.

* * *

"Right here, Leorio, I think I heard Killua."

"Yeah, let's go."

Gon and Leorio ran through the dark alleys inside the horror house, looking for their two friends because of the spider they saw earlier. Well, it _wasn't a member_ of the Spider, Genei Ryodan, it was a plastic insect used as a prop inside the haunted shit. Though they both know Killua could stop the Kuruta if ever he loses himself, and though they both think the blonde has gotten over the fake ones (not Genei Ryodan, I mean), they still couldn't resist the urge to worry and go to them as soon as possible. Because of the many people inside the horror house, Gon trusted his canine instinctS to track them, but Killua's sudden scream made everything easier for the both of them. They turned right and ran faster. They were close.

"Leorio, I think something's wrong."

"Why? What? Are they okay?"

"They're close and I can feel their aura."

"Yeah, me too."

"But Killua's aura is a little strange," Gon pondered, looking at Leorio with his eyebrows creased.

_Strange?_ Leorio looked up. _Killua's aura… strange? Maybe he– Maybe that scream was… Maybe…_

_"Killua! Kurapika! Are you– K-Kurapika…?"_

_"You want to know what I really am, right? Why don't you come here and find out for yourself, Leorio…"_

_"Leorio…"_

_"Leorio…"_

"Leorio!"

The doctor didn't realize he was smiling to the heavens. Leorio could be a writer with his vivid imagination. He cleared his throat and looked ahead again, then paused. His smile has never been that eerily hair-raising.

Gon stopped in his tracks as well. His eyes grew wide. "Kura–!"

* * *

"Ahn… Hah… W-What was that? Did someone call me? And what… is that… Why is my head… throbbing…?" Kurapika stuttered, recovering from the spider incident and from the stampede of a gazillion footprint his back gloriously (not) took. He moved his shoulders and wondered why he doesn't feel like he's lying on the cold concrete floor. He still feels that fast throbbing thing in his head, but he wasn't dizzy at all. He placed his palm on where his head was resting and felt that it wasn't his brain that's emitting the fast loud thumps he thinks feels inside his skull. It was something else that was under his palm. No, it wasn't a weird throbbing thing; it was beating–a fast beating heart. Kurapika was alarmed, then he looked up, meeting the huge shocked beyond disbelief blue eyes of Killua, face so close to his they could poke each other's noses with a single slight nod.

They both blinked.

Yes, you probably got it spot on. Because of the brutal charge of the scared people earlier, Killua and Kurapika have been crashed to the floor and got _ran_ on. The mob came rushing in from Kurapika's back, thus trampling him with his face to the floor. Luckily, it wasn't the floor who gladly received Kurapika's weak persona at that time. The stampede had a domino effect; and by that I mean, when Kurapika lost his balance and got trampled on face first, being that Killua was walking ahead of Kurapika, he took the hard blow himself. Kurapika fell on him, thus making him fall to his back. Now Kurapika is nestled upon Killua's physique as Killua is nestled upon Kurapika's. Got my point? No? Kurapika fell on top of Killua. There.

* * *

And the doctor was enjoying the view. Damn. _But…_

"Mmmnnnnmmhhhhmm!"

Leorio kept his palm locked on Gon's mouth and whispered a "Shhh!" while excitedly waiting on what's going to happen next. But there was still a part of him that wanted to be in Killua's position at that time. _I could've done it better!_

What.

* * *

Kurapika blinked again. Then his eyes grew wide. He instantly stood up and automatically offered a hand to his silver haired friend. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

_Hehh…_ Killua didn't realize how red his cheeks were at that time. He just looked at Kurapika's open palm and stared at it, for seconds, without averting his gaze. His face was so flushed it matched the red lighting effects inside the horror house, teeth gritted hard behind his half opened lips. He wasn't pissed, he wasn't angry, he wasn't embarrassed. He didn't know! Killua was freaking out inwardly.

The Kuruta closed then opened his palms, signalling the silver haired kid to get up already.

The ex-assassin was almost startled with the movement of the blonde's palm–his palm who felt his freakishly loud and hard and fast throbbing soul. He wanted to rip his own heart out and squish it dead for it to stop. But at the same time he wanted to punch Kurapika in the face for being so… so… He doesn't even know how to describe the ridiculous blonde. He wanted to run a kilometre and smash people he happened to pass by to in the face. Well, who could blame him? He_ is_ a trained assassin and the sudden ticking event had his blood boiling for something he doesn't know what. Why, you ask? Remember that dream about Kurapika he had one night that was not illustrated in this story yet? Yes, _that._

Recalling everything–_everything_–Killua jolted up from the floor and swallowed a good amount of saliva to wet his throat. "Yeah, and I can stand by myself." He wiped the dirt off his clothes and started walking again like nothing happened. Well, that's Killua for you, yes, but trust me he just couldn't face Kurapika at that time for some obvious reason.

The blonde closed his palm and retrieved his hand, pursing his lips. He sighed and wiped the dirt off his clothes as well. _And I'm not even purposely doing anything yet at all_, Kurapika thought. The plastic spider encounter was a real thing. He was expecting the place to have spiders crawling all over it that's why he was alert. But he never thought that he could actually be stunned by a plastic spider in a horror house, no. It was the fact that it fell right in front of his face, maybe. Imagine yourself to be in Kurapika's shoes and a spider you loathed for 5 years and counting suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of your face, of course you'll get scarlet startled, you're a Kuruta! He sighed again. Conscience was eating him slowly. _The momentum is disappearing._ Momentum of mentally torturing Killua, that is.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" the ex-assassin called out, stopping in his tracks, doing his very best to look and sound composed.

Kurapika looked at him and started to walk, stretching his shoulders a little. The stampede was serious. He felt like dough under a _rolling_ rolling pin. And after a few seconds of who-knows-what's-going-through-his-mind-at-that-ti me, he exhaled roughly through his nose and decided to start the conversation. "Killua, I–"

"No sweat. Don't bring it up. It's fine, really," Killua cut him short, answering with the most pretentious tone of his voice only _they_ could detect.

Kurapika's eyebrows creased. _What…?_ "I was going to say, I'm–"

"I said it's fine, don't worry," Killua replied again, smiling. Smiling. Strange. He turned to look ahead again and his smile was replaced with a frown–eyes squinting fiercely. _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Damn it. Don't say it._

The word 'stubborn' is also popular in Kurapika's dictionary. "I _said_ I–"

"It's okay, really!" _Stop!_

"I am sorry about the way I acted when a plastic spider appeared," Kurapika stated fast and firm.

Killua was appalled. He was stopped in his tracks by his own fiery mind. He was thinking about the whole stampede thing and Kurapika falling on top of him and everything. He didn't want to talk about that and how he reacted and his dream and how cute he thought Kurapika looked up close–

_What…?_ Yeah, you read it right.

_No! What the hell am I thinking!? This is ridiculous! Insane! Damn it all!_ Killua wanted to disappear again. His brain needs serious fixing.

"Killua, are you okay?"

_Why is he getting the upper hand even if I am the one who plans it through!? Ugh, damn._ Killua's eyebrows twitched. He couldn't grasp the fact that though he was the one who told Kurapika where to go, he's still the small fry. Miscalculations; they can be very tough sometimes. He blinked, and thought of ripping his brain off his skull from his ears using his deadly fingers. _This is bad…_

Kurapika sighed. "I couldn't blame myself for what had happened and you know that–" He paused to think then asked, "Wait a minute, what were you thinking I was going to say, exactly?" But he knows the answer to it already. Kuruta plays hard.

The silver haired kid blinked and walked again. "Nothing, I said it was okay." _This is bad!_

Kurapika followed, wearing a slight grin on his face. "I see," the blonde mused to himself–wearing a crookedly creepy sexy smile while looking Killua at the corner of his eyes.

"What?" Killua asked dispassionately, though he totally clearly heard the blonde._You…_

The blonde let out a light laugh of pure _adulterated_ mischief. "Ignore me."

Killua snorted and rolled his eyes. "Believe me, that's my life's wish right now," he muttered the words so loud and sharp and insolent Kurapika felt conscience taking another good bite from his soul.

But it seems that the blonde saw something again that made him want to push through with his jester plans.

Killua swore he sensed Kurapika's aura roaring with a desire to seriously banter. The snow-haired kid felt creepy chills run up his spine that sent unwanted sparks crawling through his skin. _This is not good…_

* * *

_**TBC**_

_A/N: So how was the chapter? Too sudden? Too jumpy? Hep, hold that thought! Scroll down to the review box down there and kindly type down your review/feedback, okay? I really want to know what you think of this chapter (and I really need to know if there are people still reading this lol) :3 Thank you! ^_^_


	10. HELL YES

A/N: Hahahahahaha! I update after nearly 2 months! And it's the vacation even! HAHA No, it's wasn't funny. I was joking. Hello again, awesome people who are keeping up with me on this! Thank you to all of you who dropped a review! I acknowledge them all, truly, honestly, from the bottom of my hypothalamus. *heart* And to everyone who are reading and waiting for this fanfic, thank you also! Please leave a review so I would know who you are. I apologize for not replying to a feedback like before. Reviews came fast one time and I couldn't keep up anymore, but I still thank you all. You have my sincerest gratitude :D

I did mention in my profile that I might be ending this fic in 2 or 3 more chapters, and I am here to declare that this was what I still plan to do, buuuut if you suggest something awesome I might reconsider. So, yeah, don't miss a chance and please still keep up because the ending might be near! ^^

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN  
**HELL YES**

The sun was shining high behind the clouds and the winter breeze was as fresh as ever, hitting the pale faces of Killua and Kurapika as they stepped out of the dark horror house and into the open. The number of people had noticeably increased since they last checked. Small screams of children and children at heart can be heard from the many different fast moving rides inside the amusement park.

Kurapika took a good amount of fresh oxygen deep into his lungs and pursed his lips to keep himself from revealing his wide impish smile. He silently cleared his throat and instantly stood straight to show his composed persona. He nonchalantly looked at the silver haired kid who was looking at him with wide screaming with disbelief and dread and panic and calmness all at the same time eyes. Kurapika pursed his lips harder to hold back that smile and casually asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Killua instantly looked away and crossed his arms, the warm blood rush of the sudden embarrassment of being caught looking was visibly seen on his cheeks. "You're weird." _Have you been hanging out with Hisoka?_ _Geez! I can't let my guard down._

Without emitting a sound, Kurapika chuckled and finally let his lips curl inevitably. _You have no idea._

Let us do a little recap shall we? Long ago, not so very long ago–no, really, it was two days back–a certain silver haired ex-assassin who claims to be the coolest person in the world of Hunter X Hunter decided to let his _coolness_ in for a test. Well, not really a test, he just simply wanted to stress that casually asking the Kuruta, who claims to be a pure blooded gent species with testosterone, about his ever popular gender-confusion issue is the best and easiest way to know the truth. Provided it will be _him_, our silver haired ex-assassin who claims to be the coolest person in Hunter X Hunter blah blah blah (Killua Zoldyck for short), who would do the talking. Besides, no one can do it better than him, right? So yeah, I know you get it (yes, because it's in the summary), Killua asked, _asked_, Kurapika if he is a boy or a girl–just like that.

But, apparently, though he preferred straightforwardness and though he appreciated Killua telling it directly to his face the three boys' escapades to truly learn what he really is, Kurapika was offended. Yes, he was seriously offended. First, because, his friends still doubt his gender though he directly told Killua that he is a man. Second, the silver haired kid confessed their outrageous antics directly in his face. Third, and lastly, they _obviously_ insist that he is a girl, a woman, a female, a lady, a lass, a damsel, a miss. Plus Killua asked for proof. Kurapika suggested a lot of things, but _him_ showing off his manhood to them was the only one accepted by the demanding Zoldyck. Of course he'd get pissed off. And it seemed that, when Kurapika's pissed off, he tends to revenge. He is a self-proclaimed master in the art of vengeance after all and not just any vengeance, he pays back hard and harsh.

So he decided to "strip" right there and then in front of Killua–publicly, where everyone in the world could see. Killua objected. He wouldn't want someone undressing in front of him where everyone could see (heh, that doesn't mean that he wouldn't mind someone undressing in front of him where _no one_ could see, no, of course, not). Kurapika claimed to be pure and curious about what he did so he curiously acted all sexy and asked Killua when, where, and _how_ he should strip in front of them directly to his ear with his breath brushing the silver haired kid's earlobes with his alluring whisper. He knew what he was doing, of course. And he got the response he was looking for. Killua's _corrupted_ brain thought of all the possible things in the world about that so he quitted the interrogation.

If it wasn't for the silver haired kid showing an obvious reason for him to freak out in front of Kurapika, the blonde wouldn't even think about mocking Killua in the first place. But the ex-assassin did. He had a freaking scary nightmare about Kurapika completely–yes, _completely_–stripping in front of him and doing… things, for crying out loud. So, the blonde went for it. When they went on a vacation a day after the interrogation, Killua's worst nightmare began.

Now, because Gon insisted they should tour the park in two's–meaning; he and Leorio, Killua and Kurapika–and because he noticed that Killua was acting strange around Kurapika (which he seriously was), the silver haired and the blonde are now together, roaming around the park; with Kurapika thinking about his majestic plans to tease Killua while the latter is shrugging and wondering and mentally cursing everything because apparently he knows what is being done to him, which he shouldn't allow because that's how it should be. But he's all bummed up because Gon and Leorio were tailing them to see how they were doing. He couldn't run away. Gon would still persistently make him stay with Kurapika if ever he does that. So yeah, he couldn't do anything about it.

Kurapika took a deep breath and tapped his silver haired friend in the back for a head start which made Killua hiss in return. "Let's get bonding." Then he started walking.

The ex-assassin shrugged and he felt as though a cold sharp breeze of the winter wind brushed hard against the most sensitive parts of his skin when he heard the word b… b… _bonding_ coming from Kurapika for the nth time now. He couldn't even think of saying that damn word. He couldn't even think of why Kurapika has been repeating that word to him since Gon and Leorio left them. But it's no use talking so he just followed the blonde while, again (it's becoming a habit), shooting death glares behind Kurapika's back. _Tche. Why did I even agree with that thing in the first place?_

Blackmail is a powerful thing.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the horror house, two certain raven haired guys stood firm 15 feet away from the exit, eyes so wide they were screaming with disbelief and dread and panic and curiosity and confusion all at the same time. They could've sworn they sensed a Hisoka-like aura, _minus the need to kill, for your information_, flying around the haunted thing. Both looked around, but their eyes led them to one common ground–and it was the ground where their blonde friend was standing in. They found it unbelievable, impossible, unfeasible, unreal, and ridiculous. How would Kurapika emit such aura (again, minus the need to kill, that is)? It's unthinkable! And without any reason they should know of too! I mean, sure, they've felt Kurapika emitting deadly aura before–with the Spider incident and whenever Leorio does something silly–but him emitting this kind of aura, this aura full of _pure hoax_, was not the most natural thing in the world.

Leorio, with that same expression locked in his face, turned his gaze down at Gon and waited for the latter to speak.

After a few seconds, Gon turned his head towards the tall man. "Leori–"

"I have an idea."

* * *

"What?"

Kurapika stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the intense-aura emitting Zoldyck who looked like he couldn't pay any more attention to the blonde at that moment. The Kuruta felt like pinching Killua's ears violently so he would get his attention. But instead he gave a refreshing look on his face. "My question was whether or not you have been to this kind of place before."

The silver haired kid nonchalantly looked at the blonde and thought of how ridiculous the question was before answering, "I have."

The Kuruta's eyes grew wide and his expression obviously changed from being cool to being surprised. He blinked. _So my assumptions were false?_ Then he subconsciously spurted out the follow up question of "When?" without warning.

Killua's eyebrows creased. _Since when did he care about this kind of information?_ He thought while placing his hands carefully inside his pockets, suspiciously staring at Kurapika. But he answered honestly anyway, though with caution. "I was six and I was assigned to kill this mafia kid around my age. That's it." The ex-assassin was reading Kurapika's reaction. "Why did you ask… all of a sudden?"

_Oh…_ Kurapika blinked and looked down, silently praying for that poor child's soul and for Killua. _I am partly correct, though._

_What the heck's up now, huh?_ "Oi, oi, reality check; I _was_ an assassin, remember?" Killua uttered, wondering why he needed to explain.

"So, you never did anything after that?" Kurapika asked, turning his back towards the silver haired kid.

Killua's eyes creased even more. "What do you mean?"

"If you ever had given yourself a reward after; given that you're in an amusement park at that time."

The ex-assassin sneered and looked away with closed eyes. "I never had a chance to."

A small curve replaced the expressionless look on Kurapika's face. "I assume you wanted to, am I correct–since you were so young?"

". . ." Killua gulped. _What's all of these, all of a sudden!?_

"Anyway, I am not going to force you to answer verbally since people who couldn't answer a question directly means that they inwardly agree to the obvious hypothesis of that certain question," Kurapika stated casually (as in casually the know-it-all dude).

Killua snapped his head towards the blonde with disbelief. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"So," Kurapika continued. "Since my theory has proven to be correct by the subject, I can now openly say that you and I are the same, Killua. Only that, I absolutely have never been to this kind of place before."

The silver haired kid blinked. He seriously didn't get the instant pointless speech from the blonde. "Why… _Why_ are you telling me this?" he carefully asked.

"I just thought you should know–because your mind might be wandering somewhere while walking with me. I am not as lively as Gon, obviously, and you are probably just forcing yourself to be with me on this, so, I apologize." The Kuruta bowed his head a little to show his rueful being at that time.

Killua's brain was filled with confusion and disbelief and triumph. He wanted to laugh evilly and point at the blonde and accuse him of everything. But he was curious as to why Kurapika just suddenly apologized without warning.

Kurapika was waiting for a response.

_What should I do? Say it's okay? Ah, no! I should take advantage of this. This is my chance. This is it!_ The silver haired kid instinctively tried to feel the tailing people's auras again and… _Hey wait– Where the hell are they now?_ Killua's senses wandered off the bushes near them but he didn't find what he was looking for. _Leorio and Gon… are gone?_ "Hey, Kurapika."

The Kuruta turned his gaze down the silver haired kid when he heard his serious voice. _Did I miscalculate something…?_

"Gon and Leorio."

Kurapika gasped. It felt as though a single loud thump of thunder and lightning came across his hearing and vision. He has forgotten that tiny information. He has forgotten that Gon and Leorio were tailing them! How could he have made that giant error!?

And Killua saw that in Kurapika's eyes. The Kuruta wasn't bad at covering up his true reactions, no. Killua was just observant and… superhuman (just like Gon, of course, pfft). So instead of being skeptical about the fact that Leorio and Gon weren't around to watch their moves, he chose to be enthusiastic about it. He shall take the advantage. And besides, Gon wouldn't be there whenever he says or does something… _disrespectful_ to Kurapika. _It's payback time. As long as I won't get near his face, pfft. _He snickered inwardly and crossed his arms against his chest, speaking casually. "Guess they got tired of tailing. Not like we wanted them to tail us, anyway."

Kurapika again felt a loud thump of thunder and lightning coming across his hearing and vision. _'Not like we wanted them to tail us anyway…' I had hoped they could have tailed us until now._ Then he sighed. _Well, damn, too bad. I guess I have to push through with the original idea._ Kurapika shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Killua wanted to roll on the floor laughing while pointing at Kurapika because of his expression. He pursed his lips then looked away.

The blonde noticed that and his logical brain cells instantly told him that the ex-assassin was up to something. A nerve was visible on Kurapika's temples when he saw Killua covering his mouth 'ignorantly' while trying to hide his face. Yes, he was definitely sure about that. Killua was up to something. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Fine, if you want to play hard…_ Kurapika opened his eyes and forced a smile. "Leorio and Gon might be enjoying the day in the park right now. So, shall we give it a go?" _You are going to regret this._

Killua took a deep breath and threw his arms behind his head with a nonchalant look on his face. "Yeah, sure." Then he snickered inwardly. _You are gonna regret this._

* * *

Clattering noises can be heard from inside a small cubicle of the park's one and only men's wash room as Leorio was examining and admiring his beautiful face in the mirror, thinking about his glorious plans and all the things that will follow when…

**_Thump._**

"Ow! Leorio! Why do I have to be the one wearing this again?" a small voice from that certain cubicle called out curiously–sounding as if he does not like whatever it is he was forced to do… or wear.

Leorio rubbed his newly shaved sideburns and ran his fingers down to his chin with that same self-admiration look on his face. "But of course, my good friend!" he yelled back, holding his palms up in the air for full conviction. "You wouldn't want to walk around the park with a tall man wearing children's clothes, now, would you?"

"Err… Guess so…" Gon answered, sounding as though he was trying to force Leorio's silly logic into his well-functioning brain.

"Right. Trust me Gon, you'll look… cute in that thing," Leorio mused, turning around and talking to the cubicle door where Gon was. "And we wouldn't get caught~" he sang.

Gon could only sigh.

* * *

Now, back to the pretty boys…

Killua and Kurapika were walking around the park, both looking around, finding something interesting they could use as instruments for their individual plans. Apparently, since Gon and Leorio weren't following them anymore (for now), they have had the spirit to completely show their true colors. Well, not exactly, they just _plan_ to do something fishy to each other without the other knowing all about it. Killua was planning on paying Kurapika back his ridiculousness after all that he put him through while Kurapika was planning on going with his primary objective–all because nobody they know was watching them.

Heh, let's see how this goes.

Spotting something, Killua excused himself to 'get something he dropped somewhere' around the park. Kurapika complied happily and took the chance to go to the opposite direction.

Getting back on the road together, a huge man with buff muscles came approaching the two with a bouquet of red roses in his hands, handing it to Kurapika, and flying a disgusting kiss towards his direction. The blonde froze and 'You have got to be kidding me!' was all that shouted in his mind. Killua was on the verge of having jaw spasms for holding back a gigantic amount of laughter.

After a few steps, with a groan and an evil grin, Kurapika had Killua hold 'his' flowers to 'answer a very important phone call.' Still laughing, Killua took them. Then a bunch of screaming and squealing and giggling little girls came running towards him, each hugging him and touching his face and pinching his cheeks and poking him, grabbing a stem of rose before walking away. Killua felt like bees stung him to death. He shivered and wiped himself violently while looking around. Apparently he was strangely under a very strange 'free roses' booth. His face was passionately twisted. _What the f–_

Kurapika came back after a minute of concentration and composure, holding back a huge grin he failed at doing. Sneering, Killua forced a smile when Kurapika asked about the flowers. He then dragged the blonde to a fortune-teller. The old lady, with a confused look at first while looking at the two to and fro, _prophesied_ Kurapika's case by saying that he 'is a ridiculous sadistic person who tortures people's minds for no particular reason at all' and that he will 'marry a lesbian thinking that he was female all this time'.

Thanking the lady for her _helpful_ fortune-telling abilities, the blonde forced the snickering Killua to sit and be told of his fortune. Wiping sweat from her forehead and laughing silently, the old woman then _prophesied_ Killua's case by saying that he is 'an insensitive in-denial little imp that can't accept the changes brought about by his puberty' and that he will 'die alone if he kept up with maintaining his supposedly cool air and casually cruel frank way of speaking'. Standing up and glaring at the grinning Kuruta, Killua shot the woman a sharp look before shoving 10 Jennies in front of her.

Cooling his head while walking, Killua turned to another pathway with Kurapika walking beside him. There they walked past many, many, many huge men with buff muscles on the shoulders and neck and face, whistling towards Kurapika and giving him dirty pervy looks and gestures. Two or three even called him 'babe'. His blood boiled so much his eyes were slightly red, glaring back at the men with a look of 'shut the fuck up or I'll smash your face in your buttholes and skin you and spread salt in your wounds and display you all at the center of earth until you burn to death' in his face. Oh how badly he wanted to strangle the snickering little devil walking in front of him.

Instead he took a rough deep breath and smiled as he walked beside Killua, placing his right arm around his shoulders firmly–making the snow-haired kid blush. Kurapika smirked and pulled Killua tightly, leading the way. Unaware of where they were going because of the hot blood rush in his head, Killua found himself standing in front of a booth–a _kissing_ booth. He almost puked when a beautiful woman leaned over the counter and smiled at him. His expression was indescribable when he looked at Kurapika who told the lady that he can't be the one she should kiss because he '_is a lady herself_', but it was even more indescribable when the blonde suggested Killua should be the one instead, telling him it'd be nice, because apparently, the kissing booth was for _charity_.

Kurapika, throwing 20 Jennies in the little box and smirking at the sour looking horrified pissed Killua, pushed the kid forward. The beautiful, good-natured lady kept that refreshing smile on her face while leaning forward–to which Killua found ridiculously disgusting. He wanted to bury Kurapika alive and dance on his grave at that moment, not to mention scrape that smile off the woman's face. He turned to glare at her, but hot blood came rushing through his cheeks in an ungodly manner when he found her face so so so close to his. He freaked out, and before he knew it, a small 3-second peck was all he felt on his left cheek. The lady patted his burning skin before bowing in gratitude to Kurapika.

The blonde, on the other side, kept his arm firm around Killua's shoulders to guide him away from the booth and walked again; because the kid was practically frozen. A huge grin lingered on his lips. He chuckled when he turned his gaze to the stunned Killua and thought of how adorable he looked when he received the kiss.

Killua, on the other hand, was feeling raging emotions crawling against his skin, towards his fingers. He was so pissed off that he would give anything, _anything_, for a chance to kick Kurapika's balls in. _Yeah, if he had any._ He released a silent groan from his throat, closing his eyes and shrugging the anger away–and shrugging Kurapika's arm off, which he failed to do. He had to get back at him immediately so that that irritating annoying grin can finally be wiped out of his face, and also to save his own humiliated ass from further… humiliation.

After another wince, Killua took a deep breath and opened his eyes–only to pause in his tracks to gaze upon a seemingly strange entity standing before him. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, glancing up at Kurapika who seemed to stare at the strange entity himself. He turned back to the being. Apparently, it was a _human being_, a strange small human being inside a mascot that appears to wear diapers in his everyday living. _And apparently someone he knew._ The costume was a well-fitted naked thing, complete with wings on its back, a bag of heart-shaped pointed plastic arrows strapped around its body, and a bow–which the person wearing the mascot was holding in his shaking hands. His face was the only thing that stuck out of the costume–his flushed, forcibly happy face.

_What the freaking hell on earth has gotten into this idiot's coconut!?_

Killua felt like laughing, and tackling the idiot in front of him for everything. The costume was stupidly humiliating. But he chose to keep it in. He pursed his lips and let his face muscles relax when he felt in Kurapika's arm around him that the blonde did the same. Killua took a deep breath and acted more like himself in front of the diapered mascot person, placing his hands in his pockets and staring down the person in front of him from head to foot, waiting for him to say something.

_Something utterly stupid._

The boy his height and age fidgeted and blushed even more from Killua's intense stare, and finally looking up at them and smiling nervously, he stuttered; "H-Hello, I'm C-C-Cupid-d!"

Killua wanted to bang his head on the ground and laugh his soul out.

Kurapika's smile twitched.

Cupid sighed, embarrassed tears appearing in the corners of his big honey-brown eyes.

Yup, there was no doubt…

"Hello!" Cupid repeated, his face as red, forcing his humiliated body to stand erect.

Killua took a deep breath–to take the laughter in–and stared at Cupid again with a sardonic smirk on his face. _Hello, captain obvious._

"Hello," Kurapika greeted back, dropping his arm off Killua's shoulders.

Killua felt like rolling his eyes, but he was too amazed by the idiot diapered person's guts.

There was a moment of pure silence between the three of them; Killua and Kurapika staring at Cupid and waiting for him to say something interesting, and Cupid staring back to and fro the two people in front of him, not knowing where to begin. He fidgeted immensely, especially when his gaze fell upon Killua's smirking face. After the ridiculously silent pause, Cupid pouted.

There was no doubt…

_Gon._

They both knew it the moment he appeared anyway.

Seeing that sad pout on diapered Cupid Gon's face, Kurapika's blood slightly boiled. He resisted the urge to ask where Leorio was so he can destroy his face, make him wear the stupid diaper costume, and display him where everyone in the world can see. He decided to play along. Revealing that he knew it was Gon might increase the humiliation the kid was feeling even more. Then he looked at the smirking Killua. _Diapered Cupid Gon wouldn't be able to say anything with that teasing face, alright. _The blonde sighed and sent a small smile to Cupid, starting; "Are you here to tell us something… Cupid?"

_Uh-oh. Too nice._ Kurapika hid a sigh, and cursed himself for calling Gon _that_.

But Cupid's eyes grew happy-bright when he nodded and smiled at Kurapika. "I'm here to invite you to try–"

"Hey, stupid Cupid."

"Eh?" Cupid Gon slowly turned his gaze to Killua with the smile still stuck to his face.

Killua's smirk grew more and more teasingly. He raised an eyebrow. "Why're you in diapers?"

Kurapika wanted to slap his own forehead.

Gon's smile twitched, but he continued. "I am inviting you to–"

"Hey, stuuuuuuupid Cupid."

This time, it was his eyebrows that twitched.

"Why do you walk around naked? And why're you bringing really stuuuuuuuuuuuuupid things around?"

Gon faked a laugh, trying to stay in character. _Don't laugh at me!_ "They're part of–"

"Sorry really stupid, stupid Cupid," Killua cut him short again, shrugging and jabbing his thumb towards the person beside him, "but we gotta scoot. Diapers aren't really our thing, you know." He turned left to walk away, slightly elbowing the confused Kuruta who followed. "See ya," Killua added, sending a teasing look towards Cupid.

Kurapika sent him a small concerned smile before turning the other way.

Cupid was left standing in the middle of the park with steam leaving his pores because of the mix of humiliation and rejection and the thought of _'What have I done?'_.

While Killua and Kurapika kept walking away side by side, not disclosing even a single word about what had happened–their individual shenanigans long forgotten. They both knew it was Gon, and they both knew it was Leorio who had him do it; but there was one thing they both differ in thought–Kurapika completely wondering why Gon would let himself do such a thing, and Killua knowing everything about it.

The latter groaned, and muttered a very faint "_Leorio, I'll kill you_," between gritted teeth.

To which the blonde heard, considering it as a head start for a conversation. But when he looked at Killua, he chose to remain silent, thinking it might not be best if he'd bring up the topic of Gon magically appearing in front of them in a naked diapered kid's costume. He sighed to himself. _Gon, you're letting your good-natured personality betray your pride._

"Gon, what happened!? They're walking towards the other way!" Leorio exclaimed, running towards the standing diapered cupid. He then paused, facing the back of the silent Gon. "…Gon?"

Ignores.

Leorio leaned forward and stepped in front of the kid, only to have his eyes gawking wide. "G-Gon!"

With the usual thoughtful smile on his face, Gon was slowly tearing the costume down little by little, like it was a piece of paper, with his aura spiking and his face frying hot, repeating the words "I'm okay" as soft and calm as his voice was.

Leorio's knees went shaking.

Thoughts were mashing up inside the brain of the silver haired kid as he stomped his way towards nowhere. The question of _why_ was used in many different sentences inside his head. _Why would Gon get himself in such trouble only to spy on me? Why would he spy on me? Why are they doing this? Why is Kurapika still here? Why am I even living with this? Whyyyyyy!?_

Kurapika immediately felt Killua's aura spiking. He walked with longer strides, trying to catch up with the fast walking Zoldyck. He had an eerie feeling that his self-jester shenanigans were about to end, and Killua suddenly stopping was his confirmation–_sort of_. He stopped in his tracks as well and waited for what his companion was to say.

"Kurapika." Killua took out his hands from inside his pockets and turned around to face the blonde. His expression was normal–_normal Killua_–but his air gave this unusually… lethal and… frightening feel. "Let's go to the arcades."

The blonde just nodded and complied while contemplating Killua's mood.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_What could Killua be thinking that triggered his murderous aura? Will Kurapika keep mentally torturing Killua until the end? What will Gon and Leorio do next? Will they ever meet up!?_

Find it all out after 3 darn long months set by the lazy authoress! Haha, **no**, that was a joke. I might update fast this time sooooo please leave a review! Leave a review! Review! Review. _Review..._ =D


	11. SURPRISE!

A/N:Hello! Hello! Hello... Hi. Wow, surprise, I updated sooner! *evil laugh* Haha, thank you all who read, are reading, and who will read this rather twisted story of mine. I will not stop thanking you all. To everyone who took the time and effort to review, you all are awesome. Thank you for telling me about what you think. And as usual, reviews are always appreciated so never forget to leave one if you want. ^^ Though my previous precious readers seemed to have disappeared_ 'Hey, guyz, wer ar u!? lol'_ I still have your reviews to keep me going so please hang on juuuust a little bit because this will be ending soon. Hihi :) Thaaaaaanks! Throws chocolates at y'all.

NOTE: _(I should have put this up from the beginning)_** Reader discretion is advised.**

DISCLAIMER: I am only a fan.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN**  
SURPRISE!**

_Die! Die! Diiieeeee!_

A huge evil crooked grin, sparkly murderous eyes–Killua's aura was overflowing with absolute demonism as his left hand moved the joystick with brute force and his right hand fingers pushed the control buttons with all his fuming strength on a Tekken machine inside the park's arcade. He was brutally killing his 14th computerized opponent, taking his anger all on him.

_Kick. Punch. Superpowers. Scooooooore! Diiiieee!_

It would normally vex him seeing a twelve year old kid overflowing with bloodlust because of playing a videogame, thinking of the inappropriate violence technology teaches kids nowadays–even though he was just seventeen years _old_; but it was Killua, and the blonde looked at the kid with utter amazement written all over his face. The way Killua was knocking his opponents down in the machine was highly astounding. Despite the fast and violent movement of Killua's hands on the controls, his fighting style was smooth and flawless and synchronized. "You're pretty good at this," Kurapika commented, crossing his arms against his chest and stepping a little closer, in case he didn't hear him; because the kid was creating a noisy crowd around them.

The ex-assassin grimaced. _Of course I am, duh._ He then moved the controls for one last time, finally killing one of the most difficult characters to beat in the game. Killua gave a satisfied smile to himself and leaned back on his chair while waiting for the next one. Ignoring the gossiping and whispering people around them–about how _the kid_ would never stand a chance to the next character because it was supposedly the toughest and strongest–Killua started; "You know what's awesome?" without averting his gaze from the screen.

Kurapika knew he was talking to him. He blinked, quite surprised about the composed tone in his voice. "What is?"

A smirk escaped Killua's lips before answering. "If the characters to beat in here are Huuuuunters," he declared coolly before leaning forward and starting another game. _Particularly the three of you!_

At that instant, the blonde knew what Killua meant by that. _He wanted to beat up our faces to death._ He sighed and shook his head a little. _So that's why he was so mad at the machine._ Kurapika closed his eyes with a frown on his face, acknowledging Killua's fury in. _I couldn't blame him though._

"Whoooooaaa!"

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"Gyaaa!"

The moment the Kuruta opened his eyes, people were shouting in different languages, incredibly flabbergasted by what they saw. Something impossible had happened: Killua had defeated the ultimate boss of bosses in the game. And the people couldn't believe their eyes–some were suspicious, some girls stared with goggled-eyes at Killua, some people were exchanging bets, and some were just utterly amazed. Kurapika wondered why, and then he realized that he didn't watch the match with his own eyes. Killua probably did something incredibly impossible in order to win. Kurapika commended him for that. The boy got skills. "Congratulations," he cheered casually to the boy.

Killua just stood up with a tired look on his face. "Yeah, whatevs. That was nothing." _That was just how I plan to get back at you all!_ He then moved on to the other side and set himself in front of a 4x3 ft. wide screen, taking out the huge firearm set in front of him after inserting two coin tokens in. A different game started, and they were monsters and zombies this time. Killua aimed the heavy realistic gun and started to fire at the screen. Every hit was a bulls-eye. Another satisfied smirk spread across his face while shooting.

Girls went extremely ballistic.

Kurapika shrugged and tossed two coins in a slot situated beside Killua's huge screen, taking the small handgun and aiming it at the 42-inch screen. He's in an arcade anyway so… why not give it a shot–literally? Killua can't be the only one who could enjoy the place, no. Plus it could be a good practice. The Kuruta focused his eyes on the screen and started shooting. His enemies were armed bandits. And just like Killua, every fast shot was a bulls-eye. He took a deep breath–his face was charmingly serious upon finishing the first set.

Girls went extremely ballistic… again–though some were admiring how cool _she_ looked and some were quite envious that _she_ was hanging out with Killua.

While the insecure sneering guys wondered how the hell those two kids could do that with such precision and perfection; and with pretty faces too–though, again, some were wanting to get Kurapika's number more than anything else at that moment.

Ha! Some people are just reaaaally clueless, aren't they?

No, it's probably just because Kurapika really looks pretty.

Killua's good looks are a given universal thing so no doubt about that.

Right?

They both didn't care about the chatters around them anyway so…

It took them a good 3 hours before getting kicked out of the arcade. Apparently, Kurapika _enjoyed_ shooting–especially when it was his turn to try the firing game Killua first used (the blonde was more interested in killing zombies and monsters than human bandits, even though it's a computerized thing). He even invited Killua–who got easily bored and insisted on getting out already–to play alongside him for one more game, since the machine had two riffles. It turned out that Killua _enjoyed_ playing too and he actually cared about the storyline in the game that he didn't want to end it yet, and he didn't want to lose. And so, after 3 hours, after being scolded by the supervisor and telling them to give the other kids some chance at the machine, they walked out into the open.

"Let's see if you could find people in there that can do better than us with your cheap machine, old man!" Killua exclaimed to the glass door. He was honestly pissed by what the old supervisor told them. "_Kids here might just beat the whole game in 10 minutes_," he added, mimicking the supervisor's voice. "I bet they can't even reach the level we're in! Geez!" He rolled his eyes, turning around to face the field. A sour look came across his face. "Ah, my back hurts!"

Wow, how surprising.

Kurapika gave a small concerned smile. "I'm sorry if I kept you in, Killua. I got engrossed," he sincerely stated. The blonde was quite surprised at how Killua insisted on them beating the entire game earlier, but he was glad about it. He just felt apologetic because it was him who insisted about staying in the very first place.

The silver haired kid looked away, mumbling "It's nothing. I wanted to play anyway" under his breath. He felt kind of embarrassed having to realize that he enjoyed himself playing alongside Kurapika. He admittedly declared in his head that the blonde got guts. He was surprisingly good at it; another reason why his subconscious told him to finish the game.

They both started walking.

"But it was fun, don't you think?" the blonde added, a light airy chuckle escaping his throat.

Killua grimaced and placed his arms behind his head.

Kurapika smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." He then looked up and around, realizing the change of hue from the sky. The bright white and blue colour of winter that filled the atmosphere 3 hours ago transformed into gray and indigo. At first he wondered how many hours it has been since they came in the park. When he checked his watch, it was then only half past three in the afternoon. Then he remembered reading that night falls in the place as early as 3 o'clock. The invisible sun behind the clouds was about to set. It was getting darker, but the amusement park was just starting to turn to life. Different coloured Christmas lights that hovered above their heads were already lit, the assorted twinkling fluorescent on the rides were flickering into view–though still very vague because of the light still emitted by the skies above. He felt his chest become lighter, and without a second thought, he decided to end the stupidity he'd been doing to the poor silver haired kid and talk to him about it.

"Killua–" He turned to look at him, but the addressed was missing. Kurapika stopped and turned around. There were no signs of Killua. He turned to his right, finding the silver haired boy standing straight six feet away from him, not moving an inch, and facing him with an indescribable look on his face. Kurapika's eyebrows furrowed as he approached Killua immediately. He examined his unfaltering face when he got closer. The kid wasn't looking at him; he was looking at something else. His eyes were wide, showing great obvious signs of shock and… terror. For a flash moment Kurapika's eyes turned red. He remembered exactly when he last saw that look on Killua's face–though less animated than before: the 5th phase of the Hunter exam…

The blonde turned around and instantly hid Killua behind his back when he saw coming into view the long silky black hair and equally black and expressionless eyes of Killua's brother.

_Illumi._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Gon asked. His voice husky and shaky but it was firm and loud. The instant he saw him, he went into defensive mode already.

Leorio did the same.

A small distinct laugh escaped the throat of the person leaning on a light post in front of them, and the sound of shuffling cards came into signal.

Gon's jaws flexed.

_Hisoka._

* * *

"Hey, Killu. It's been a while."

Kurapika muscles tensed. He knew he wasn't supposed to interfere in this brotherly thing but the event that happened in the Hunter exam was enough to trigger his protective stance. He wouldn't want them all to lose Killua again.

_Heeehh…_

"Oh, who's this?" Illumi stepped closer, and paused five feet away from the two of them. "Ah, it's the Kuruta boy. How are you doing?"

The blonde inhaled deeply. "Just fine," he answered casually. It's in his nature to act cool in front of a suspicious being anyways.

There was something in Illumi's air at that time. His approach wasn't like that of before. It was something… normal; something a normal person wouldn't be suspicious about. It would feel like he just went there to have a little chat. However Illumi was an assassin, Kurapika couldn't let his guard down–even before one of his friend's brothers.

The eldest of the Zoldyck brothers then turned his nonchalant gaze from the blonde to the silver hair he'd been seeing behind him. "How are you doing, Killu?"

After a few seconds of patience, the ex-assassin stepped out of Kurapika's shadow and revealed himself before his brother, looking calmed and more like _himself_. "Fine," he answered, placing his hands in his pockets.

Illumi stared at his brother for a while, then crossing his arms against his chest he responded. "Good."

Kurapika just stepped aside, letting the two converse; but keeping his guard up.

"How did you find me?"

"You were quite famous. Everyone was talking about a white haired boy playing a video game in here. I just heard from mother that Milluki was throwing a fit in his room because it seemed that a beloved character he created was beaten by an amateur in some random arcade. Was it you?"

A small smirk flashed across the ex-assassin's face. "Yeah."

The Kuruta's eyes grew wide with the revelation. _So that's another reason why he was so mad at the machine…_

"I know."

Killua's smirk instantly turned into a frown. _Then don't ask._ "Why are you here?" he started–his voice firm.

* * *

"Answer me."

Another sardonic laugh escaped the lungs of the magician. He hid his cards away and walked towards Gon and Leorio with his arms spread. "Don't be so cold. It was coincidental."

When he came into view, Leorio suppressed a tight laugh from coming out of his system. Seeing Hisoka wear winter clothes with a style that matched the clothes he had been wearing before was very, _very_ weird.

Hisoka paused tall in front of them, his creepily smiling face darting from Gon to Leorio and back to Gon again. "My, my, you've grown so much," he commented with so much _craving_ eagerness in his voice. "Where's your Zoldyck and Kuruta friend? I bet they've grown a lot as well, yes?" he sang.

Leorio felt chills running up his spine. There was something wrong with Hisoka's tone there.

But Gon was stagnant. He was alert.

Leorio wished Gon could also be alert on _other concerns_ when Hisoka's around.

"They're together," the spiky haired kid answered abruptly. "Why are you here?"

Hisoka stroked his chin with his fingers, staring Gon down from head to foot with his creepy expression not faltering even one second. "Hm… I'm guessing Illumi already found them," he mused, talking to himself.

But Gon and Leorio had heard him anyway. The spiky haired kid's aura spiked. "_Illumi…?_" he asked between gritted teeth. "_What_ are you doing here?"

Leorio's stance grew more defensive.

His usual snicker escaped from his throat. Hisoka leaned close to Gon to whisper "S-e-c-r-e-t" before disappearing.

* * *

And awkward silence then followed. The Kuruta could have sworn he saw a little flinch and mild split-of-a-second change in Illumi's expression there, and he knew Killua saw that too.

The silver haired kid's brows furrowed in curiosity. _What the heck? Did his eyebrows just twitch?_ "Did mother send you to spy on me?"

Another silence.

"You know I won't come back even if you tell me to. It won't work anymore," Killua added carefully, observing his eerily quiet elder brother.

And another silence commenced.

Killua was growing impatient, then his eyes grew wide upon realization. "_Gon_," he muttered silently, thinking of all the possible ways his brother could use to go after Gon. He couldn't let that happen. Never.

After another minute of silence, Illumi finally answered. "No."

Killua's tensed muscles loosened up a bit. "Then why are you here?"

Another flinch.

Kurapika had a gut feeling that Illumi was on something he didn't want to tell his brother. Considering all the possibilities and the answered questions set about by his silver haired friend, he might have a hunch on _why_ Illumi couldn't tell Killua anything.

"I couldn't tell you something… inappropriate, Killu."

The silver haired kid grew even more suspicious. His eyebrows creased hard.

Illumi sighed and his aura finally degraded into normal.

Kurapika didn't know if Killua had felt Illumi's aura spiking a little when he asked why he was there.

Black eyes darted from Killua to the blonde and towards Killua again. "Well, this is highly unusual," he commented. And it was Killua's turn to be tensed. Illumi continued; "What are you doing in this kind of place with the Kuruta, Killu? I thought that the Gon kid was your friend."

Kurapika felt extremely underrated by the comment.

Killua hid his flinch. No, he wouldn't dare explain this silly little pairing game Gon had been making him play since this morning to his brother–his brother _Illumi_, to be precise. And Illumi probably wouldn't understand everything even if he did. No, he shouldn't think of explaining it–especially when the Kuruta's here. Everything wouldn't be coming out of his own mouth, no. He should never explain something… inappropriate to his brother. _Hey, wait a minute._ He stared quizzically into his brother's eyes. _Inappropriate… Why is he even here!?_ "What are _you_ doing in this kind of place?"

If he remembered distinctly, his father Silva had forbidden them all to do a job in a very public place, where many people were present, since his troublesome assassination in a park when he was six. Killua remembered why he couldn't tell Kurapika if he tried to play at that time; it was because a random kid saw what he did and it became a complete turmoil. He had to run back and forth in order to confuse the Hunters who were chasing him down. Illumi should very well know this because it was him who Silva sent for Killua at that time.

Killua waited for his brother's response. He had never seen Illumi act so strangely over a question before. A sudden realization hit him hard then. He felt like smiling. _Heeeeehhh~_

And just as when he was about to open his mouth to ask another question, Illumi retorted. "I should take my leave. It was nice seeing you again, Killu. Please remember to send mother a message every now and then. You can't keep her worrying too much." His hand was to reach skin contact with his little brother, but the latter didn't move when he patted his head once. "Ja."

Killua winced.

Then Illumi disappeared.

A strong sigh of relief was released from the ex-assassin's lungs. That was unexpected, extremely unexpected! _But why is he here?_ Another mischievous grin flashed across his face. He couldn't think of any reasons other than _that_. _I could blackmail him if ever I find out about him. I'm sure he has a…! That look on his face! Haha! I could earn millions just posting it on the internet!_ Killua snickered immensely, but he was cut short by the firm throat clearing of Kurapika. The ex-assassin instantly turned into serious mode. He turned to the blonde with a seriously serious face. "We should call Gon and Leorio."

The blonde instantly hoisted his phone from his pocket. He was about to dial Gon's number when something went ringing.

The ex-assassin picked his phone up immediately without looking at the name of the caller on the screen. "Gon!"

"Killua! Where are you?" Gon's voice was filled with concern but it was solid.

Killua had a gut feeling that they knew Illumi was there. _But how…?_ He looked at Kurapika who nodded. "Let's meet up."

* * *

"_What…?_" Killua felt like his soul leaving his body when he heard that simple informative sentence his best friend told them about. His mind went flying somewhere… child inappropriate.

"It was Hisoka who told us about Illumi. I bet they're here together on a job. I'm not sure if it was coincidental or not but it's still suspicious," Leorio explained seriously, leaning his elbows on the table inside the eatery they were in.

The silver haired kid's face screamed disbelief and horror. _Illu-nii's face, his reaction, my assumptions, here, together, something inappropriate, Hisoka…_ Killua wanted to melt. He didn't know why but somehow he thought he was actually correct. _He could've simply answered me why he was here, right? He could've simply said that he was with Hisoka. Of course I'd freak out, but that's what Illumi likes doing; freaking me out. Then why…?_

"Killua, are you really fine? Did Illumi say something? Did he do something?" Gon's voice came into the frame. He looked closer at his best friend's face–his best friend who looked like he saw a ghost somewhere hidden on the wooden table. The spiky haired kid was honestly concerned. "He didn't ask you to come home, right? You won't go home, right…?"

_Illu-nii, Hisoka, Illu-nii, Hisoka, Illu-nii, Hisoka…_ Then everything started to register in his brain when he heard that word from a very familiar voice. _Home…_ Killua instantly shot his head up, meeting the concerned eyes of Gon. "N-No! I'll never go home!"

Leorio narrowed his eyes at Killua then turned to face Kurapika. "Oi, Kurapika, what happened to the brat?" he whispered.

Kurapika just shrugged.

Killua shot Leorio a look. "I _heard_ that."

The doctor _pouted_ and sank himself in his seat. Ha! Leorio pouting! Ha!

Killua shivered, disgusted at the face of the pouting Leorio. He stared at him with a sour face then told him casually, "Do me a favour and never make that face." _You still have many, many, many, many, many things you owe me, old man!_

Leorio sneered and looked away.

Killua shook his head disbelievingly and looked at Gon. They were seated opposite each other–with Gon sitting next to Leorio and him next to Kurapika. "What did Hisoka say to you?" Also thinking about Hisoka _harassing_ Gon with his _eyes_ makes him want to shiver in disgust, and scoop Hisoka's eyes out, and roast them in a pit of fire. He wasn't sure if Hisoka really does that to Gon but hell, even _he_ has been looked at by Hisoka in… _that_ way. _Darn creepy! Nngg!_

Gon looked serious. "He told us that Illumi may have found you already. And I thought he was there to come and get you again."

_So they really were together…_ "Did you ask him _why_ he was here?" _It'd better be an unsuspicious one or I'd totally pee in my pants!_

"Yeah," Gon retorted.

Killua was ready.

"He said it's a secret."

The ex-assassin wanted to laugh and cry and melt and punch somebody in the face all at the same time. He smiled with absolute disbelief. He totally thinks it's fine, though, Illumi and Hisoka being together in an amusement park, sure. But if it weren't for his brother giving him an unanswered response, and telling him that it was 'something inappropriate', he wouldn't be suspecting anything at all. And he couldn't understand _why_ he was suspecting something. _Darn it! Why do I even care?_

"Told ya it's suspicious," Leorio butted in, removing Killua from his _inappropriate_ reverie. "Only _that_ or they're probably here to get laid or something."

_What._

It felt as though the three of them sensed thunder and lightning through their hearing and vision, and that a cold gush of wind brushed hard against their covered skin. They froze, even Leorio, who carelessly made the shameful comment.

_Get laid…_ A few scenic pictures played in the _corrupted_ minds of Killua and Leorio–which made the silver haired kid's head spin. He wanted to vomit at Leorio for even voicing out what he was silently thinking. Plus he couldn't bring himself to imagine his brother…

_Ha… Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha–_

No.

After a few seconds, Gon retorted innocently. "What do you mean?"

The instant they heard this, Killua blinked his way to reality and stared with disbelief at Gon, Leorio started laughing sheepishly, gazing at the three of them with squinted eyes, and slightly avoiding Kurapika who was staring him down with a deadly aura.

The blonde however thought of something much lighter than what Leorio declared, plus like Killua, he couldn't even think of Hisoka and Illumi…

No.

"Gon, you are soooooo innocent…" Killua commented silently–his stare never left Gon's face. "How old are you, seven?" _You seriously need to know things and not run around wearing a diapered kid's costume if you want to be a man._

Gon managed a smile. He sweat-dropped. "What?"

Leorio continued to laugh–_louder_.

Killua narrowed his eyes at the doctor before leaning his back on his chair and crossing his legs, looking at Gon with a sardonic smirk on his face. "So, what did you do today?" he asked.

And they all forgot about the whole Illumi and Hisoka fiasco.

Leorio stopped laughing and started smiling like a creepy mental hospital lunatic who was holding back a loud laugh because he just took a dump on the freaking bed. _What?_ Gon started giving off these sheepish smiles and shaky snickers like the bad liar that he is.

Killua raised an eyebrow–his smirk not leaving his face. _Yeah, that's right; crack your sorry brains for a good alibi._

Gon and Leorio started stuttering and fidgeting in their seat as if that wouldn't make it look even more obvious. Gon didn't know where to look. "W-Well, that's…"

"We walked around, of course! And… and…" Leorio paused to think, then like a light bulb had flicked on inside his head, held up his index finger and leaned excitedly on the table. "A-Ah! We went to see attractions, and… watched shows! You know! Ahahaha! Ahaha…" Leorio's eyes weren't stable. He laughed, and as if it would make it all better, he elbowed Gon.

"R-Right!" –who instantly exclaimed an octave higher; not aware that that kind of tone is a sign of nervousness.

Kurapika only sighed, and grabbed the glass of water in front of him. _This is going to be a long afternoon._

"Reeeaaally?" Killua crossed his arms against his chest.

The two nodded their heads violently while trying to convince the other two with smiles on their faces.

The ex-assassin wanted to slap his forehead and laugh his soul out. _This is fuuuuunnnn!_ "Oh? What and who did you see?"

Gon raised his hand instantly and excitedly. "Hisoka!"

Killua couldn't help it anymore and laughed. He also wanted to bang his head on the table again and again and again.

Kurapika suppressed a snicker.

Leorio started to panic. He retracted. "W-Wait a sec! What Gon meant was that we went to see… clowns! Clowns! That's right! Right, Gon?"

"Huh?" The innocent kid stared quizzically at Leorio, who looked at him with a twitching smile. It was a good thing–for Leorio–that Gon immediately understood what he meant at that moment. "A-Ah! That's r-right!"

And another series of nervous shaky laughs and unstable eyes were gleefully showed by Gon and Leorio.

"We had _so much_ fun!" Leorio added, throwing an arm around the little kid's shoulders and attempting to do a bro-fist with him with his equally shaking hand.

Killua wiped a tear that built up in the corners of his eyes and calmed down. Something snapped when he heard what Leorio last said. _Oh, you had fun, you said?_ "That's funny, 'cause we saw something stupid too!"

The silent Kuruta turned to look at him.

One could feel the instant tensed aura Gon and Leorio emitted. They waited, and prayed that Killua didn't mean the two of them.

The silver-haired kid stared in their faces with a teasing smirk on his face before answering. "A stupid person wearing a stupid cupid's costume!"

Gon froze and blood left his brain.

Leorio gulped.

Kurapika sighed.

Killua was painfully excited. "I mean, Cupid wears nothing but a freaking diaper, right? Haha! So imagine that! I bet the person who told him to wear that was even stupider!" He laughed.

The doctor almost lost it, but decided to fake-laugh it off. "Yeah, that's stupid, alright." He elbowed the silent Gon twice and latter shared a forced laugh with them.

"Y-Yeah… Stupid…" Gon muttered silently.

_Repeeeeent!_ And Killua wasn't finished. "Oh! And we also felt people following us. Isn't it weird? Did you feel people following you too? But I bet their super ultra _stupid_ too because, pfft, we actually knew they were stalking us, duh! They're _stupidly_ weak!"

The two raven haired guys froze again, and then forced another rain of restrained laughter. "Y-Yeah, that's stupid… so st-stupid."

But Kurapika has had enough. Leorio was to blame, alright, and Gon needed a lecture for following the doctor. But he felt bad about the innocent kid's reaction. He slightly kicked Killua's foot under the table.

The silver-haired looked at him, and he instantly winced when he saw Kurapika shake his head once. _Geez, you're no fun._ Killua looked at his best friend who was frowning and playing with his fingers. He sighed and stared at the set of condiments on the next table. "But we had fun, though," he mumbled silently, but it was loud enough for them to hear.

Kurapika smiled.

Leorio was a little doubtful but Killua looked honest.

Gon instantly beamed. "Really!?"

Killua sneered and poked Gon in the forehead. "You heard me!"

The latter laughed gleefully. He threw his hands in the air. "Yatta!" And he laughed again, with pure honesty this time.

Everyone laughed with him, and the good honest mood continued throughout the early dinner. The usual thing happened; Gon and Killua having a food eating contest, Leorio and Kurapika constantly reminding them that were at a public place, the owner hushing them every now and then – you know all of that by heart, right?

Walking out of the eatery Killua locked an arm around Gon's neck, talking him into going to the arcades first before going in several rides and attractions and all. "Hey, Gon! Let's play at the arcade and crash their whack machine!"

The smaller boy bounced happily. "Yay, whack machine!"

While Leorio and Kurapika talked about having a friendly contest on who could earn more in the mini betting games inside. "I am going to shove my money to your face if I win, Kurapika!"

The blonde released a teasing smirk. "No, thank you. Keep it all. You might need it _more_ than I would."

The smell of food fumed all around the park and colourful lights filled the perimeter. The night went by so well it would feel like a precious ending to a twisted story–but it's not. Let them enjoy the rest of the day for once.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Special thanks to Kiniro-chan for suggesting Illumi to be in here. I added Hisoka for fuuuun. Gihihi. Pleeeeeaaassseee review! Thaaaaank you! *^^*_


End file.
